A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack
by celrock
Summary: While Zack spends a long weekend at Tommy and Dil's, Tommy tells Zack the story of his trip to go visit Rosie in Boston. Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper.
1. Prologue, Tell me the Story

Author's Note: Just to clarify, the events in real time of the actual long weekend will be told from Zack POV, while the events of Tommy's story of his trip to visit Rosie in Boston, will be told from Tommy's POV. I also recommend that before you read this multi chapter story, you read my one-shot story called Rosie's Visit from Tommy, to get Rosie's side of the story, then, you'll have a better idea of parts of Tommy's side, keeping in mind that everybody has different experiences on the same trip, but reading Rosie's story of the ordeal will give you an idea as to what Tommy's side might be like in parts. Now, with that out of the way, let's get started with the story!

A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack

Summary: While Zack spends a long weekend at Tommy and Dil's, Tommy tells Zack the story of his trip to go visit Rosie in Boston. Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack and his Aunty Celeste, along with any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by JJB-Jesse Barrow, Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper, Hazel and Hanna are owned by AsToldByHazelNut, and Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles.

Chapter 1, Prologue, Tell me the Story

Zack POV

It all started not long after my grandparents left for home, my hair was still purple, and Tommy had returned from visiting Rosie in Boston. My aunty seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, as she was acting strange. Usually, if I was to be spending a few days with one of my friends, she would tell me the night before while tucking me into my Reptar racecar bed, but not this time. This time, things were different. After we left the park, we arrived at Tommy and Dil's house, Aunty Celeste carried me inside, set me down on the rug on the entry floor hallway, handed Tommy's mommy a diaper bag of my stuff, then she came over to me.

"Aunty Celeste will be back in a few days. Now you be a good little boy for Tommy and Dil's mommy and daddy ok?" Said my Aunty Celeste, as she gave me a kiss on the forehead, and before I knew it, she was out the door.

"Time for your nap sweeties." Said Tommy's mommy, as his daddy took Dil upstairs, and his mommy got us situated in the playpen on two little beds made up for us.

Of course, me and Tommy couldn't take our nap just yet. There was the little matter of getting my hair turned back to its original color of being blond. We snuck off to the upstairs bathroom, where Tommy attempted to pour cold water on my head from the shower, but that didn't work. While attempting this plan, his daddy caught us, banishing us to the playpen to take our nap. Disappointed, Tommy lay down and took his nap, and I decided to do the same.

The sun must have been beating down hard enough on my head to cause the dye to fade away, because after me and Tommy were rudely awakened by Dil, who noticed that I didn't have purple hairs no more, we all celebrated the magical victory that took place while we were napping. Of course, while we were celebrating, I had a major poopy, which caused me to need a new diapie. I cried for Tommy and Dil's mommy, who came and changed me into one of the diapies that my aunty had packed for me. Unfortunately, my aunty got me some new diapies that I wasn't use to. They were large and puffy, and upon being put back into the playpen with Tommy and Dil, I found myself, toppling over on to my back, kicking my legs, not going anywhere.

"Something wrong?" Tommy asked me.

"Yeah something's wrong, my diapie's too puffy and I can't move." I replied.

Tommy looked at me for a minute before responding.

"Wait a minute, I recall something like this happening before." Tommy said.

"Oh? Did you have to wear these at one time?" I asked.

"No, but Phil and Lil did." Tommy replied.

"Really! Tell me more." I said, as I continued to lie on the carpet, feeling like a useless lump.

"Well, it was the season of fall. My grandpa moved away, Chuckie's daddy disappeardid to be with ladies, and Phil and Lil gotted new diapies. And their diapies looked and behaved just like that." Explained Tommy.

"What did you guys do about it?" I asked.

"Well, at first, we tried to member the good old days, but that didn't last long, so we tried to make our changes good ones." Said Tommy.

"Great, how can I make my changes good ones? My grandpa, I mean pap pap, just went back home, now my aunty went off, with hardly a trace, and she left me to wear stupid stumpy diapies. If only I could move, I'd have us venture next door into Phil and Lil's yard, to get some advice on how to deal with these things." I suggested, sitting up, and trying to stand up without much luck.

Tommy grabbed both of my hands, and tried to pull me up, only I fell backwards.

"See? I'm stuck." I muttered.

"I know these diapies might not be very comfortabler, and your aunty had to go away, but I'm gonna tell you the same thing I tolded Chuckie when his daddy was away that fall and the same thing I tolded Rosie when I sawed her lastest weekend. At least we've gots each other." Said Tommy with a reassuring smile.

I sat up and gazed in his direction, giving him a little smile back.

"Yeah, I guess so. And Chuckie's daddy came back, and eventually, you guys all gotted potty trained, so Phil and Lil didn't have to wear diapies no more, I can't wait till I'm old enough to do that too, but speaking of your weekend with Rosie, how did it go? I mean, we tried to ask you about it earlier at the park today and all you'd tell us, was that you two saw each other. That's a no brainer Tommy, of course you and Rosie sawed each other, that was the whole purpose of the trip, but what did you two do together? Did you guys do anything exciting? Did you guys go on lots of adventures? Please tell me the whole story, from the very beginning, up until the moment you metted us in the park upon your return." I pleaded.

"Well, it wasn't the bestest trip I've ever been on." Tommy replied.

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked.

At that moment, Tommy took my face in his hands, and I had nowhere to look but directly into the eyes of my purple haired two-year-old friend.

"If I tell you this story, do you promise to tell no one?" Tommy asked me.

I bit my lip. In the short time I've known Tommy, I've never known him to keep a secret from the other babies, but this trip must have been really bad for the most part if he didn't want the events of his tale blabbed to everyone in the whole wide world, besides to me and to his brother Dil, which, seems he'd trust his brother Dil with anything, they were that close. I took a deep breath and answered him back.

"Sure Tommy, your secret is safe with me, but why can't I tell no one else? I mean, Chuckie, Kimi, Jesse, Phil and Lil are our friends too. Don't they have a right to know what went on while you saw Rosie too?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I wanna be the one to tell them, got it?" Tommy asked.

"Ok Tommy, it was your trip, therefore, I should let you be the one to tell the story." I said, before slumping back on to the carpet, stuck, thanks to this stupid butt balloon.

"Ok, then I'll tell you the story." Said Tommy, before he cleared his throat and began.

And this, ends chapter 1. Tommy's story will begin, in the next chapter.


	2. Planning the Surprise

Chapter 2, Planning the Surprise

Tommy POV

Well, my trip to go see Rosie started way before I gotted on to that airplane. Remember when my leg gotted broked, and I was on the couch for a really really long time? Well, it happened about a week before my cast was finally due to come off. Almost everyday while I was stucked to the couch, Peter would come over to see me, and we'd call Mary and Rosie on his iPad to talk, but on this particular day, something happened I wasn't aspecting. While we were on our call, Rosie's mommy came into the room.

"Oh, you guys are talking with Peter and Tommy, how nice. How's Tommy's leg doing?" Rosie's mommy asked.

"It's better, Tommy's only got one more week in the cast before it should be due to come off." Replied Peter, as he held up the calendar he and I were marking the x's off on to count down to the big day, when I'd finally be able to walk again.

"Oh how wonderful! I bet Tommy is pretty excited to know he doesn't have too much longer to wear that cast. Listen, Peter, do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute. And Mary, could I please borrow your iPad to talk to Peter about something?" Rosie's mommy asked.

"Sure! It's time for Tommy to take his nap anyway, as it didn't happen earlier today, due to the fact his friends were over and they were watching a Reptar movie on the TV. Wave bye bye Tommy, I'll talk to you after your nap." Said Peter, as I waved bye bye to Rosie, disappointed that I had to stop talking with her and go take my nappy.

I was sick of nappies. Seems all I ever did now was watch TV and take nappies, I was getting bored of the same thing, and I couldn't wait until the cast came off my leg.

Peter lefted the room and I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Sometime later, I waked up, to find Peter staring down at me, a huge smile on his face.

"Guess what Tommy?" Peter asked me.

"What?" I replied.

"While you were napping, I had a talk with Rosie's mommy, and, you and I have been invited to Rosie's birthday party. It's in two weeks, one week after you get the cast off of your leg, and if your parents are ok with me taking you by myself to Boston, we can go!" Said Peter excitedly.

I sat up, a smile spread across my face, wanting to jump up and down with excitement, then remembered, I couldn't move, cuz my leg was still in a cast.

"Oh wow Peter, that sounds like fun! I can't wait to go!" I said excitedly.

"Well, we'll have to make sure your parents are ok with it, but I can't wait either." Said Peter with a smile.

Later that night at dinner, Peter gotted me moved to the table, where I was placed in my booster seat, with a pillow to prop up my leg. I sat in between Dilly and Peter, at which time, I elbowed Peter in the ribs, hoping he'd get the hint.

"No worries, I'm gonna talk to your mommy and daddy right now." Whispered Peter in my ear. I smiled at this, as I went on eating my meat and mash potatoes that were set down in front of me.

"Uh Stu, Didi, I was wondering about something." Said Peter.

"What is it Peter?" My mommy asked.

"Do you remember the little girl Rosie, who came here around Valentine's Day about a couple of months ago, back when Tommy was sick with that virus that was going around?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes I do." My mommy replied.

"Well, Tommy and I were having our usual daily Facetime conversation with Rosie and her older sister, when Tommy and I got invited to Rosie's birthday party. It's on what they call Patriot's Day weekend out where they live, and it happens in two weeks, one week after Tommy is due to get his cast off. I would be watching Tommy the whole time, and it would be just me and him, I wouldn't be trying to take all of the other toddlers on this trip." Explained Peter to my mommy.

My mommy thought about it for a few minutes before replying.

"Well, we have plans to go visit my little brother Ben and my sister-in-law Elane that weekend, but they've met Tommy before, while they have yet to meet Dil, so, I guess Stu and I can take Dil, while you take Tommy to the birthday party. I just hope it's going to be ok. My little baby will be all the way in Boston, all the way across the country without his mommy and daddy." Said my mommy worriedly.

"You don't have to worry Didi, Tommy and I will be just fine, and I'll be sure to keep you posted on everything that's happening while we're gone." Said Peter to my mommy, with a reassuring look in his eyes.

"All right then, you two can go." Said my mommy. I giggled with excitement when I hearded this news.

Later, while Peter was giving me a sponge bath, before getting me into bed that night…

"Wow! I can't believe we're going to Rosie's birthday party! I can't wait to tell Rosie that I'm coming!" I said excitedly.

Just then, Peter put a finger to his lips, hushing me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh Tommy, I think they want our coming to visit Rosie to be a surprise. So, you may tell your local friends, but you can't tell Rosie, got it?" Peter asked.

"Peter, it's a deal." I said, as he finished washing me off, gotted me into my Reptar jammies, and tucked me into bed.

After I gotted my cast off, Peter and I went shopping, where we founded a Dummi Bears blankie that I thought Rosie would love!

"Wow! A Dummi Bears blankie! And it's gots Rosie's favoritest character, Jelly Bear on it. You think she'd like it?" I asked, picking up the blankie from the shelf and showing it to Peter.

"Yeah! That would be the perfect present to give to Rosie." Said Peter, as we went and paid for it, and lefted the store.

Then, on the day before I was spose to leave, I sawed all of my friends, who had all come over to play that day at my house, just as they did mostest days, and tolded them where I was going.

"Guess what everyone, I'm going away this weekend, and I'm going to Rosie's birthday party, all the way in Boston!" I said excitedly.

"Oh wow Tommy, that sounds like fun!" Said Lil.

"Yeah! Hope you eat lots of cake and ice cream." Said Phil.

"I will Phil." I said.

"Are your mommy and daddy and Dil going too?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope, it's me and Peter, so this will be the firstest time I go far away without my mommy and daddy, but I'm not worried, cuz me and Peter always have fun together." I said.

"That does sound like fun. I wish we could go." Said Kimi.

"Me too." Said Jesse.

"Me three." Said Zack.

"I wish I could go too." Said Dil.

"You're going with mommy and daddy to visit Aunt Elane and Uncle Ben, but I promise to tell you guys all about my trip when I get back." I said excitedly, as Peter arrived to pick me up, as I'd be spending the night at his castle, before we lefted for the airport very early the nextest day.

End of Tommy POV

And how would the flight to Boston go? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. The Flight to Boston

Chapter 3, The Flight to Boston

Tommy POV

So Peter tooked me back to his castle, where we ated an early dinner prepared by the nice cooks there. We had all of me and Peter's favoritest foods, and then, we had to go to sleep early, cuz the nextest day, we'd be leaving for Boston early. I had trouble sleeping in one of the spare rooms that Peter letted us sleep in, but eventually, sleep came to me. Good thing too, as when I waked up, the sun was still asleep, and it was still dark outside.

Peter gotted our suitcases together, and Mickey Mouse drove us to the airport in his toon car.

"Have a good trip you two." Said Mickey Mouse, as he waved goodbye at the airport entrance.

"Thank you Mickey." Said Peter, as he carried me and our suitcases into the airport.

Then, Peter handed me a bottle of some warm milk and ovaltine, and tolded me to drink it up quickly.

"Why do I have to drink this now? Can't I have it on the airplane?" I asked.

"Nope, you can't take it on the airplane." Peter replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You are such a curious little two-year-old toddler, but if you must know, I'll explain it to you. Well, you know how Angelica broke many of your toys, and seems I heard she broke your clown lamp too?" Peter asked.

I nodded, and Peter went on with his story.

"Well, there's grown ups who are eviler than Angelica, and some of them took airplanes, and some explosive stuff called bombs, and hurt two very important buildings in this country we live in. They're near what you call The Statue of Libraries, and as a result of their breaking of buildings, we all have to pay the price for their actions." Explained Peter.

I was confused. How could a bottle of milk and Ovaltine hurt someone?

"I think you're making this up Peter, there's nothing dangerous about a nice warm bottle of milk, unless of course you give it to Angelica, but the most she'd do with it is drink it all up, not letting you have any." I said.

"No Tommy, I'm not making this up. In fact, we'll be going through security very shortly before we head to our gate, where we get on to the airplane. So drink it up, or prepare to feed it to Hubert." Demanded Peter, as I chugged down my milk, similar to what I did that time when Angelica made us do it to get into her secret club, and once I was finished, we headed over to what Peter called security.

Security was these two metal things that you walked in between, and a guy hit you with a magic wand. I guess the magic wand takes any evils out of you so you won't try to break the world while up in the air. Then our bags we were taking on the plane with us came through, and our suitcases were taken elsewhere.

"Wait! Those are our suitcases Peter!" I cried.

"Don't worry Tommy, remember when we went to Paris? Our suitcases will be stored under neath, and we'll get them off that merry-go-round thing after we get off the plane at our final destination. Now come on Tommy, our gate is this way." Said Peter, as he scooped me up in his arms, and we ran to the gate.

It didn't look like any gate I had ever seen before, and I didn't need my screwdriver to open it. Here, were a bunch of chairs, and a large window where we could watch the planes land and take off. A few minutes later, a huge gray and red plane was outside, and soon, we'd be getting on it.

"Flight 101 for Boston, Massachusetts, is ready for bording." Said a lady's voice over a loud speaker.

"That's us, come on Tommy." Said Peter, as he grabbed me and we headed on to the airplane. We walked through a long hall and into the airplane, where we founded our seats. I was seated and buckled in next to the window, and Peter sat in the seat to my right.

Lots of peoples came on to the plane, and after they were seated, another lady's voice came on over the loud speaker, and said a bunch of stuff about different things on the plane. I didn't know our seats could float and the plane had masks on it, how neat! Once they were done babbling for what felt like forever, we taked off to the sky, and before I knew it, we were flying!

It was fun to fly, but I started to get bored, so struck up an idea.

"Hey, I've gots an idea, why don't we go exploring." I suggested.

"Well, we're in the air, so why not." Said Peter, as we gotted out of our seats and walked up and down the airplane.

We went by the bathroom where I used the growed up potty on the plane for the firstest time. It was a little tough at first, but I got the hang of it and went. Then, I went up to where two peoples were sitting, and there were a bunch of buttons and a stick.

"Wow! Neat!" I said, just as Peter came up behind me.

"Tommy, don't, that's the piolot and co-piolot, they make the plane go." Said Peter, as I spun around and looked up to see him standing before me.

"Well hello little guy, is this your first time on an airplane?" Came a man's voice from behind me. I turned around to see the piolot staring down at me.

"It's his second flight, but his first one within the United States. His first flight was an international flight to Paris nearly over a year ago now, but the piolot and co-piolot on that plane only spoke French, and after they made a mess of the snack bar to get his cousin stuff to eat, I had to keep them in their seats the rest of the time on that trip." Explained Peter to the piolot.

"Well little man, this is kind of fun, isn't it?" Asked the piolot.

I nodded and smiled.

"And you, you're, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy! Is this guy your little prince?" Asked the co-piolot, who had come out of his seat.

"No, this is Tommy Pickles, and he's just a friend of mine, and we're off to a good friend of our's birthday party in Boston." Said Peter.

"Well, would you like to come see how an airplane works?" Asked the co-piolot.

I nodded with a smile. Then, he putted me on his lap, and let me hold the stick.

"Now, you sit there, and let me guide the stick. This let's me control how the airplane flies." Said the co-piolot, as he gripped his hand over mine, and took control.

I eyed all of the other buttons around me.

"Now now Tommy, don't press any of those. You don't want us to crash, do you?" Asked the piolot.

I gasp, I didn't wanna break the airplane and make it impossible to bring toys or something on bored. We already couldn't bring food and drinks on to the plane, thanks to peoples like Angelica who went and broked the world.

After a little while longer of letting me control the stick, the piolot and co-piolot handed me back over to Peter, and put something on my shirt. A tiny pair of airplane wings.

"And here's your very own set of piolot wings." Said the piolot, as I went back with Peter to my seat.

"That was fun!" I tolded Peter as we sat down.

"And we're going to have brunch in a little bit." Said Peter.

"But I thought we couldn't eat on the airplane." I said.

"We can, as long as the plane provides the food, and in this case, they do." Said Peter.

I then played with the toy laptop Peter gotted me for Christmas lastest Christmas, while we waited for some food to come. Then, the food came. I had a apple juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while Peter had a ham and cheese grinder and a soda. After I ated my lunch, brunch, or whatever Peter called it, I started to feel sleepy.

"I'm feeling sleepy Peter." I said, as I yawned and leaned back in my seat.

"Well then, take a nap. It will make the long flight go faster, in fact, I bet ya, by the time you wake up, we'll be in Boston." Said Peter.

I took his word for it, closed my eyes, and went to sleep, where I dreamed I was a piolot and Rosie was my co-piolot and we flew an airplane across the sky. Then, I waked up to Peter shaking me, and we were about ready to land.

"Are we there yet?" I asked sleepily as I opened my eyes to find I was still on the airplane.

"Not quite Tommy, but we'll be landing shortly." Said Peter.

I looked to see my tray table had been put up and my toy laptop was nowhere in sight.

"Hey! Where did my toy laptop go?" I asked.

"It's put away, we need to turn off all electronic devices, which your toy falls under, while we see to landing." Said Peter.

"How come?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just one of those rules they have on airplanes. Kind of like the rule that says you shouldn't blow bubbles into your milk, it's just, something we do." Said Peter, as I noticed the plane starting to go towards the ground.

"We're landing Peter we're landing!" I cried, as the plane touched the ground.

A few minutes later, the plane landed, that lady came over the loud speaker again to say stuff about where we were, what gate we were at, and a bunch of other stuff I more or less tuned out, cuz, I'm just a baby, none of it interested me, then, all of the peoples started walking off of the airplane and me and Peter did that too.

"You have a good time in Boston King Peter Albany and Tommy Pickles." Said a lovely lady as we walked off the airplane.

She must have learndid my name from the piolot, as Peter tolded them my name before we went back to our seat. I waved and we gotted off the plane and went into the airport, where we walked through some long halls, and headed down to a merry-go-round, where Peter founded our suitcases.

Luckily mine was easy to find, cuz it had Reptar on it, while Peter's was the same color as his clothes, gray.

"Got em Tommy, ready to go see Rosie now?" Peter asked.

"I sure am Peter, let's go." I said, as we headed outside of the airport.

End of Tommy POV

And this, ends chapter 3. So, what will happen next? We'll find out in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	4. A Day of Adventures

Chapter 4, A Day of Adventures

Tommy POV

So there me and Peter was, standing on a sidewalk, as Peter looked for something, as I watched cars drive past us in either direction on the street.

"What are we looking for Peter?" I asked.

"A taxi cab." Peter replied.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but soon, he founded it. Peter stuck his hand out and started waving kind of funny, then, this yellow car pulled up.

"Here it is Tommy, let's get in." Said Peter.

"This is a yellow car Peter, not a taxi cab." I replied.

"No Tommy, this is a taxi. They're yellow so they can be told apart from all of the other cars." Explained Peter, as he buckled me into the back seat of the taxi, the driver putted our suitcases in the trunk, and Peter gotted into the front next to the driver.

"Take us to 215 Glover Street please?" Said Peter.

"Sure thing." Said the driver, as we drove through the streets of Boston.

I sawed all kinds of buildings and peoples walking past. It looked a lot different than back home.

"Wow! This place looks different from home Peter." I said.

"That's cuz we're in a big city." Replied Peter.

The nextest thing I knew, we were pulling into this parking lot place, and there was a huge red building in front of us.

"Thank you sir." Said Peter, as he handed the driver some money, then we gotted our suitcases, and me and Peter walked up to the red building.

"Is this Rosie's house?" I asked.

"She lives in an apartment building Tommy, but yes, this is where Rosie lives." Said Peter, as we went up to a gate, and Peter hit a button that made a buzzer go off.

The gate opened, and we passed through to a bunch of little front yards all next to each other. Peter was looking for Rosie's door, when, he founded it, as we turned and walked up to her door, where Peter knocked. Not long after Peter knocked, Rosie opened the door.

"Hi Tommy, hi Peter." Said Rosie, as she hugged me so tight, I could barely breethe.

"Hey Rosie." Said Peter, as she lead us into her house, I mean, partment building.

We said hi to Rosie's mommy, daddy, and older sister Mary, before Peter put our suitcases in the room where we'd be sleeping, then, our aventures continued, when Peter took me, Rosie, and Mary back outside, for more fun.

"Would you three like to go on a duck tour?" Peter asked.

"Oh boy that sounds like fun!" Said Rosie.

"Yeah!" I said.

"I've been on them before, they're lots of fun!" Said Mary.

But to get to the duck tour, we had to go under ground, and ride a special train.

"Wow! A train! I exclaimed, as the train came near.

"That's not a train Tommy, that's a subway car, but here in Boston, we call it, The T." Said Mary, as we gotted on to the T, and road really fast for a while.

At one point, it went above ground, and we gotted off at the place where we'd be getting on the duck tour. There was a long line of peoples waiting for the same tour we were about to go on. Then, it showed up. It looked like a big bus, but was sort of in the shape of a duck.

"_Hmmm, guess that's why they call it a duck tour._" I thought to myself, as we borded the ride, and took off.

It was a hot sunny day, but I didn't care. Me and Rosie were having lots of fun, as we road the ride, and the driver tolded us about all of the buildings and places we were going by. Then, at one point, he had us quacking like ducks, and we went into the water.

"You know what Rosie?" I asked.

"No, what?" Rosie asked me.

"This is the bestest aventure I've ever had!" I said excitedly, as we gotted splashed with water.

"Yeah Tommy, you said it!" Said Rosie excitedly.

"I knew you kids would like it." Said Peter with a smile.

By the time the duck tour ended, me and Rosie needed to go potty, so we founded one and Peter helped us go, since we had to use the growed up potty, which neither one of us had moved to yet to use forever like Chuckie did a while back when I and my friends tried to teacher Spike to use the potty.

Then, after that, we went to the park in Boston, where I got to meet some of Rosie's friends. There were two little girls with blond hair, and two girls with black hair playing in the grass.

"Hi Rosie." Said one of the blond girls.

"Hi Hazel." Said Rosie, as she took my hand and led me over to her friends.

"This is my friend Tommy. Tommy, meet my bestest friend Hazel, and my other friends, Courtney, Natalie, and Hanna." Said Rosie, as she pointed to each of the girls.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Tommy." Said Hazel.

We all played on the slide, made sand castles in the sandbox, and played together on a tire swing. After that, it was time for us to go, as there was one other place Peter wanted to take us before we went back to Rosie's place.

"Is everybody ready to have a snack at Mike's Pastries before we head home?" Peter asked.

"Mike's Pastries? Who's Mike?" I asked.

"He's the man that makes all sorts of yummy desserts!" Explained Mary and Rosie, as we walked down the street from the park to a bakery place, it looked kind of like the place I went to that one time when Dil gotted lost and we were chasing after him and a frog we had founded to give to my mommy for her birthday.

When we walked inside, we saw all sorts of stuff. Cookies, cakes, and pretty much every type of dessert in the whole wide world!

"_Angelica would love this place!_" I thought to myself, as I looked around. Though I was happy she wasn't with us, she'd wanna eat everything all by herself, and not let us have anything.

Then, a nice man with red hair walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Mike, and welcome to Mike's Pastries. May I get you guys something?" Asked Mike.

"How about some cookies for the kids, and I'd like a biscotti and a mulca lottay please." Said Peter, as we sat down at a small table near a window, and waited for our snacks.

"So Mike makes desserts, just like Jack is the man who fixes cars." I said to Rosie.

She looked at me with a confused look. I guess she had never metted Jack before. Before Rosie or I could say another word, Mike fcame out with our snacks. Me and Rosie each gotted a huge cookie with rainbow sprinkles on it.

"Wow, I love these cookies! They're so prettyful, you almost don't wanna eat them, but they taste so good, you're glad you did!" Said Rosie, as she tooked a bite of her cookie, and I did the same.

After we ated our snacks, it was time to head back to Rosie's. We went under ground again, and road the T again, till we gotted off near Rosie's home, by this time, the sun was starting to go to sleep, so it's good we headed back to Rosie's home. We gotted there at the same time Rosie's mommy and daddy did too, and they had bags in their hands.

"What's in the bags mama?" Mary asked.

"Tonight's dinner, I thought our guests might like to try some Tye food." Said Rosie's mommy, as we went inside, and sat down to eat.

I sat in a booster seat at the kitchen table across from Rosie, where a bowl of soup was placed in front of me.

"Oh boy, glass noodle soup, my favoritest!" Said Rosie excitedly.

I looked down at my bowl, then over at the windows, then back down at my bowl again.

"Uh, Rosie, I'm glad it's your favoritest, but, I didn't think glass would taste very good." I said.

Rosie laughed.

"Oh Tommy you're so silly, that's not real glass in the soup, it's noodles, they just call it glass noodle soup because the soup kind of looks like glass. At least, I think that's why they call it that." Explained Rosie.

I took a bite and was pleased with my soup.

"You're right Rosie, this is good!" I said.

"We love it, and don't worry Tommy, Rosie thought the soup came from the windows the first time she tried it last year." Said Mary.

"Hey!" Said Rosie.

"Well you did." Said Mary.

Rosie's face blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, guess I did." Said Rosie.

"It's ok Rosie, it's easy to get things mixed up sometimes." I said, as I ate the rest of my soup, and enjoyed a dinner of some spaghetti type pasta with chicken in it.

Rosie's mommy and daddy called this tye tye. Maybe cuz the noodles looked like shoe laces, but it tasted good, and so far, I was having the bestest day ever. While we ated our dinner, Rosie's mommy and daddy were talking with Peter about what we'd be doing the nextest day. We'd be going with Hazel and her mommy and daddy to something called a marathon, and then, going out to eat at some place called Fire and Ice.

"Rosie?" I asked.

"Yes Tommy?" Rosie replied.

"Are we really going to eat fire and ice?" I asked.

"Oh no, another mix up there. The place is called fire and ice, but at this place, we get to pick out the food we want to eat, and the nice peoples who work at the restaurant fix it for us, but unlike at most restaurants when you need a growed up to read what's available to you in this little book they have at the table, at this place, they have the food all laid out, and with a growed ups help, they can dish it into a bowl, and you get to watch the peoples cook it all up and make it ready to eat!" Explained Rosie.

"Oh wow Rosie, that sounds like fun! I can't wait to go tomorrow!" I said.

Unfortunately, my good times were about to come to an end.

"Wanna play with my new Dummi Bears puzzle? I got it as a birthday present from my aunt Sally!" Said Rosie, as she hopped down from her booster seat, and ran towards the living room.

"Sure!" I said, as I hopped down and joined her.

We sat down on the floor and were putting the Dummi Bears puzzle together, when Rosie asked me a question.

"You were saying that Jack is the man who fixes cars. When did you meet him?" Rosie asked me.

"Well, I metted him a long time ago when me, my aunt Charlotte, cousin Angelica, and bestest friend Chuckie were all on our way to see the Dummi Bears concert, when the car gotted broked. So we searched the whole world, and founded Jack at the firstest place we came to. He fixed the car, and we were on our way to the concert." I explained.

"Oh wow! How cool! I love the Dummi Bears, and my favoritest one is Jelly Bear! I've seen the Dummi Bears in concert twice, and I've even been to see Dummi Bears on Ice!" Said Rosie.

"That's neat Rosie." I said.

"So, how was the Dummi Bears concert?" Rosie asked me.

That's when the trouble started. Before I could even think of answering her, I started to get an uncomfortable feeling in my tummy. I felt like I was going to throw up. Not wanting to ruin Rosie's new toy, I gotted up quickly, and started running through Rosie's partment, till I got to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Tommy?" I heard Rosie asking as she chased after me, but I couldn't answer her. No sooner had I gotted to the door of the bathroom, when I throwed up everywhere.

I was so upset, I slumped down on the ground, and started crying.

"Mary! Peter! Come quick! Tommy throwed up!" I heard Rosie call over my tears.

"It's ok Tommy sweetie, we'll get that all cleaned up." I heard Rosie's mommy say, when she came with a mop and cleaned up the mess.

But at that moment, if my bestest friend Chuckie had been there, he would have had one thing to say, "I'm doomed."

End of Tommy POV

Zack POV

"So what happened Tommy? Was it just, the Tye food didn't agree with you? Or was it worser than that?" I asked.

Before Tommy could reply, Peter came into their living room, and was outside of the playpen.

"Hi Peter." I said excitedly.

"Well hey Zack, I see you got your blond hair back." Said Peter.

"Yep, the sun brought it back while me and Tommy were napping earlier, and Tommy's been telling me all about the trip you and him took to see Rosie." I said.

Then I looked over at Tommy, who had a finger to his lips, remembering the promise I had made. Of course, since Peter went on that trip, I figured it was ok to mention it to him.

"What you doing here Peter?" Dil asked, walking towards the exit of the playpen.

"Well Dil, your mommy and daddy are going out tonight, and Taffy and your grandparents were too busy to babysit, so here I am, to watch you, Tommy, and Zack this evening." Said Peter.

"Yay!" We all said in unison, as Peter scooped me up, and Tommy and Dil exited the playpen, and we went into the kitchen and sat down for dinner.

"_It's amazing how fast the time can go when one of your bestest friends is telling you a good story._" I thought to myself, as I watched Peter skimming the kitchen to find us something to eat.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner tonight?" Peter asked.

"I want my two favoritest foods in the whole wide world, yogurt and nochoes please." I said.

"Well Zack, you are the guest of honor this weekend, if Stu and Didi have yogurt and nochoes on hand, then your wish, is my command. Tommy? Dil? Is that all right with you?" Peter asked.

Tommy and Dil nodded, as Peter rummaged through everything, to find some yogurt in the fridge, and a bag of nochoes in a cabinet.

"Then yogurt and nochoes is tonight's dinner, and luckily, that's something I can fix, without needing the help of one of my servants to do it." Said Peter, as he melted the cheese on our nochoes, and dished us up plates of nochoes and cheese, and gave each of us a bowl of yogurt.

"So Tommy, what happened nextest?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it while we're eating Zack, but all I'll tell you is, things gotted worser." Replied Tommy, as he took another bite of his yogurt.

I went on eating my dinner, figuring Tommy would come around and tell me the rest of the story of his trip, whenever he was ready. After all, this was only the firstest day of my visit, and I was going to be here for a very long weekend.

After dinner, Peter gave us each a Reptar bar for dessert, since we nicely cleaned our plates, and then, he took us upstairs for a bath.

"So Zack, I hear your aunt had to go away, and she left you with some new diapers to wear." Said Peter.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"You know, Phil and Lil wore diapers like that one time too, and didn't care much for them either." Said Peter, as he carried me upstairs, Tommy and Dil following behind.

"_Don't remind me._" I muttered, as Peter gotted me, Tommy and Dil, all ready for our baths, and got us into the tub.

Once we were in the tub, I asked my burning question.

"So Tommy, Peter, what else happened on your trip to see Rosie?" I asked.

Before Tommy could reply, Peter spoke up, completely changing the subject.

"Oh, that reminds me, I spoke with Rosie's mommy earlier today, and I have a bit of bad news about Rosie." Said Peter, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Peter?" Tommy asked.

End of Zack POV

So, what bad news did Peter have to give to Tommy? We'll find out, in the next chapter.

Author's Note: I forgot to put in the disclaimer in the first chapter that Hazel and her family and Hanna are owned by AsToldByHazelNut, and Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles. And as for Mike at Mike's Pastries, I honestly don't know what he really looks like, so for purposes of this story, we'll make the red headed bakery owner, my OC.


	5. An Interruption, with a Bit of Bad News

Author's Note: I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter, that Courtney, is owned by Tropical and Sean. Now that I got all of the disclaimers out of the way, between the start of this story, the last chapter, and this one, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 5, An Interruption, with a Bit of Bad News

Zack POV

We sat in the bathtub, waiting to hear what Peter had to tell us about Rosie.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, Rosie is in the hospital. She has appendicitis." Said Peter.

"Pendicitis, what's that?" Tommy asked.

"That's appendicitis Tommy, and it's when your appendix, which is located down near your tummy, starts to hurt, and if it's not removed in time, they can explode, and you can get very sick and die. But don't worry, Rosie is at the hospital, and when I spoke to her mommy earlier today, she was getting ready to head into surgery to have it removed. I'm sure we'll hear from them tomorrow to see how it all went." Said Peter, as he finished washing me off and shampoohed my hair.

When Peter was finished giving me my bath and drying me off, I sat there on the floor, in a nightshirt Aunty Celeste packed me and another one of those uncomfortable diapies, while I watched Peter bathe Tommy and Dil. I couldn't help but notice for the rest of the bath, while Dil seemed to not pay much attention to the bad news that Peter had recently announced, continuing to giggle and enjoy the toys in the tub, as now that he was olderer, as long as he didn't have to take a bath alone, he was getting to where he would take his baths without putting up a fuss, Tommy had a worried look on his face the rest of the time.

A little while later, Peter had all of us in our pajamas, and tucked into bed, Dil in his crib, me and Tommy over on the other side of the room, lying side by side in his big boy bed.

"Goodnight Tommy, Dil and Zack. Tommy and Dil's mommy and daddy should be back in a couple of hours." Said Peter, as he blew us a kiss from the door, turned out the lights, and headed downstairs to do whatever babysitters do after we go to bed.

I rolled over and looked at Tommy.

"So, wanna tell me more about your trip to see Rosie?" I asked.

"Maybe later Zack, right now, I'm kind of sleepy. Night night." Said Tommy, as he rolled over, and went to sleep, the worried look never leaving his face.

I could tell Tommy was worried about Rosie, and something tolded me he wasn't going to tell me anymore about his long weekend he had with Rosie, until he knew she was out of the hopcickle and going to be ok. I glanced over at Dil, who had fallen asleep in his crib at this point, so decided to close my eyes, and fall asleep, since there was nothing better to do.

The nextest morning, we awoke to find it was raining outside. Tommy was coming back from the potty when I awoke.

"Morning Tommy." I said, as I yawned and stretched, sitting up in bed, as I reached for the bed post, and thought, perhaps if I got myself steady on my feet, as long as I didn't sit down, until I was willing to be stuck for a while, maybe, just maybe, I could walk around in this stumpy butt balloon of a diapie. I gave my plan a try, and to my pleasant surprise, I had to move slowly, but it worked!

"I'm ok Zack." Said Tommy, as he headed towards the bedroom door, me waddling after him. I happened to glance over at Dil's crib as I lefted the room, to find he was gone.

"Where's Dil?" I asked.

"He's probably downstairs eating his breakfast, come on." Said Tommy, as we made our way out of their room and downstairs.

By this time, I was getting tired of walking, so I sat down, and discovered my diapie doubled as a diapie and a trampeleen. I bounced down the stairs, then grabbed a hold of the bannister, so I could steady myself and walk again.

"See? I tolded you you'd get use to those diapies." Said Tommy, as he obviously noticed I could transport myself.

Of course, he's forgetting that while I may be younger than most of the crew, I was the smartest one of them all, I mean come on, I'm probably the onliest 18-months-old toddler, who's dying to get potty trained, and this was starting to go on, before my aunty left me in such discomfort.

"Yeah, I don't wish to be stucked forever." I said with a sigh, as we made our way towards the kitchen.

Tommy and Dil's mommy and daddy were there, as they had just finished feeding Dil some oatmeal, when me and Tommy entered the room. Tommy's mommy helped us get into our booster seats at the table, and gave us bowls of Reptar cerial. While we were eating, I noticed Tommy didn't seem all that happy.

"You're still worried about Rosie, aren't you?" I asked, taking my lastest bite of cerial.

Tommy nodded, as he hopped down from his seat, his cerial only half eaten. His mommy tried to get him to eat the rest of it, but he wasn't buying it, so we were put into the playpen, just as the Goober show came on the TV. This show didn't interest me and Tommy in the least, but Dil was all over Goober, so he picked up a spare plastic screwdriver off of the floor, snuck out of the playpen, and went to watch. That's when I got my brilliant idea.

"You think we should go see Rosie ourselves?" I asked Tommy.

"That's a great idea Zack, we can go to the airport and fly to where Rosie is, and see her in the hopcickle." Said Tommy, a smile spreading across his face.

Unfortunately, we didn't even make it past the kitchen. We were about to attempt escaping into the backyard through the doggy door, when Tommy and Dil's mommy stopped us.

"I'm sorry Tommy and Zack, but it's raining. You can't play outside today." Said Tommy and Dil's mommy, as she putted us back into the playpen, Tommy, now crying at this point.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure Rosie's going to be ok." I said, as I grabbed the star ball, and rolled it towards him.

When I rolled it towards Tommy though, he stopped crying, but did something I've never seen him do before. He turned around, like he was scared, then ran towards a stuffed teddy bear of Dil's with a missing ear that he had chewed off a while back, and started clutching on to it with all of his might.

"It's ok Rosie, you're safe, the bolder isn't gonna get you." Said Tommy.

I just looked at him.

"Are you in sane Tommy? That's not a bolder, it's our favoritest ball, and that's Dil's teddy bear, not Rosie." I said.

Tommy turned around, sat down, and just looked at me.

"You ok?" I asked, now getting concerned for Tommy, if anything, I was more concerned for Tommy than I was about Rosie at that moment, even though I hoped her surgery went well and that she was feeling better.

Tommy put his hands on his head and lay down on the floor.

"I've gots a headache. Maybe I just, need to lie down." Said Tommy in a barely audible voice, as he lay down and closed his eyes.

I decided to let him rest, as I reached over for either his or Dil's toy laptop, that was in the corner of the playpen. I had one just like it that Peter had gotten for me for Christmas, but as far as I knew, my aunty didn't send it with me for the long weekend, since she knew I'd have plenty of other toys to play with. It's one of those things I'll play with when I'm by myself, pressing the letter buttons and hearing what each letter is and what they're for, and listening to music on it.

"Press a letter button." Said the computer, as I flipped the switch on the side of the screen.

I pressed the letter D to learn who's toy laptop I was playing with, as Peter had programmed all of our toy laptops to recognize the firstest letter of our names.

"D is for Dillon, that's your name." Said the computer.

I knew it was Dil's computer, as had it not been, it would have tolded me that D was for dinosaur, and the T would have told me it was for Tommy, not for train. Of course on mine, Z was the designated first name letter, while on everybody else's, Z was for zebra. I knew Dil wouldn't mind my playing with his computer for a while, so kept myself occupied, until I overheard Tommy running out of the playpen.

I looked up to see him rounding the corner out of the living room into the hallway, but with how clumsy I was moving as of late, I decided to not try to chase after him. Goober can be annoying, I can only imagine what it's like when you've gots a headache and you're worried about your long distance bestest friend, maybe Tommy needed to escape from the room for a bit. I went back to playing with the laptop for a little while longer, till I smelled a familiar smell. No, it wasn't a poopy diapie, this time, it was a good smell.

"Time for lunch." I hearded Tommy and Dil's mommy say, as she came and gotted me out of the playpen and carried me into the kitchen, where the aroma only gotted better.

She had fixed me my favoritest soup, steak and noodle soup! I was so excited, I dug in immediately, and at this point, it seemed about the most exciting thing to be happening that day, as while I enjoyed playing with the toy laptop, I was starting to get bored with it.

Of course, I had to put up with two cranky toddlers. Dil growing cranky because he was drug away from a Goober marathon on TV, and I overheard Tommy's daddy on the baby nmonitor, trying to get Tommy up to come eat, and he grew cranky. Obviously, his headache wasn't gone. No matter, my two hosts were put down at the table with me, and both given bowls of soup, which Dil ate all of his, Tommy, hardly touched his.

"Feeling any better Tommy?" I asked, pretending not to notice.

He looked at me, nodded, and turned back to his bowl, where he just played with the noodles, not eating anything.

"_I wished there was something I could do._" I thought to myself, as I finished my soup, starting to grow sleepy for nap time.

We were all then placed into the playpen, where I more or less, drifted off to sleep and had some strange dream, where we fell through a whole in the floor, me, Tommy and Chuckie that is, as Chuckie appeared in my dream, not sure why nobody came over to play that day, maybe because it was raining, but in my dream, a bunch of peoples asked us questions and to our pleasant surprise, we could talk to growed ups.

The dream ended with a parade of confetti, as I awoke, to find myself now in Tommy's bed. I'm guessing the growed ups moved us upstairs once they founded us asleep, I then turndid to my friend, who was also waking up, while I glanced over at Dil's crib, to find he awoke before we did, but sadly, it was still raining outside.

I proceeded to tell Tommy about the strange dream I had, and then, he tolded me about a dream he had, where I didn't want to have blond hairs no more, so he shaved his head, and everybody thought he was a tiny baby again.

"Glad that was only a dream." I said, as he finished his story, and I made my way down on to the floor.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy replied, as he hopped down from his bed, the two of us, making our way out of the room and heading downstairs, where we founded Dil watching the Dummi Bears on the TV.

When The Happy Song came on, we started singing and giggling, me bouncing to the music, and Tommy, seemed more or less like he had forgotten all about Rosie, so I decided to not mention the subject, as we continued to enjoy The Dummi Bears.

Around the time it ended, the doorbell buzzer went off. One of Tommy's parents answered the door, and in walked Peter into the living room, carrying his iPhone.

"I can't stay long, but I have somebody on my iPhone who wants to talk to you Tommy." Said Peter, as he crouched down on the floor in front of us, me, Tommy and Dil gathering around the iPhone, where we all saw Rosie's picture on the screen.

"Hi Tommy." Said Rosie, her voice was slightly croaky, like she had just waked up.

"Hi Rosie." Said Tommy.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"I'm better, it still hurts a tiny bit, but not like it was." Replied Rosie.

"Hey Rosie, I'm Zack, remember me?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Zack." Said Rosie.

"So, what happened Rosie?" Tommy asked.

Rosie went on to tell us about how she had gotten over her tummy bug, when she went to play at her friend Hazel's house, and she hurted so bad, it was all she could do to keep from crying. She had surgery, and while she was asleep, she told us of some dream she had where we were different characters in some magical land or something, and Tommy was a dust bunny or something, and I ate wormies. Glad that was a dream, worms may be Phil and Lil's favoritest food, but not mine. Anyway, it was her own make believe land, where booboos didn't exist, but Peter was evil there, so she was glad when her sister got the good Peter on her iPad, and when she awoke, she was feeling a lot better.

"Well Rosie, I'm gonna have to go, but glad you're doing better." Said Peter, as we saw Rosie's picture leave and a girl with brown braids in her hair was on the screen.

"We do need to be going, Rosie ate her lunch today at the hospital, so it looks like she can be released to go home. She'll just have to take it easy for a few days, but she's gonna be fine." Said the girl with braids on the screen.

"Thanks for letting us know Mary, and thanks for calling me. Stu and Didi tell me that Tommy's been worried sick about poor Rosie, or at least that's what I'm gathering, since he hardly ate anything today for breakfast and lunch, took two naps, and seemed rather cranky." Explained Peter.

"Well, we'll talk to you guys later then." Said Mary.

"Bye bye guys." We all said, as we waved at the screen, and the call disconnected.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Peter?" Tommy and Dil's mommy asked, walking into the room at that point.

"I'm afraid I can't, but I'll catch you all later." Said Peter, as he got up from the floor, and rushed out the front door.

I turned towards Tommy, who looked a lot happier now, and was about to have him tell me more of his trip to see Rosie, when we were all sent into the kitchen at this point for dinner.

I surely hoped dinner was just as good as breakfast and lunch were at this point. To my unpleasant surprise, dinner was roast beef, mash potatoes, and green beans. I didn't mind the green beans, I wasn't all that up for the roast beef, nor did I care much for mash potatoes. I was a guest in Tommy and Dil's home, so tried to eat as much as I could handle, tossing my mash potatoes on to the floor when nobody was looking, hoping Spike or Spikfi would eat them up.

Before I could attempt to toss any globs of mash potatoes on to the floor though, the telephone rang, and to my pleasant surprise, it was for me! Tommy's mommy got up from the table to answer the phone.

"Well hello Celeste, how goes your emergency business trip?" I heard Tommy and Dil's mommy asking my aunt.

A few minutes of silence passed before their mommy spoke again.

"Well, the diapers are working out, but seems as if Zack isn't moving as fast as he was in his old diapers. I'd have him wear Dil's, but he's still in the size below Zack as far as diapers are concerned." I heard their mommy say into the phone.

I was thankful that a growed up was noticing the difficulty I was having in these diapies, hopefully, my days of wearing these would be over by the time my aunty came back, if not sooner.

"Wanna say hi to Zack? Sure! I'll get him for you." Said their mommy, as she came over to the table, and put the portable phone on to speaker phone.

"Zachary, the telephone is for you." Tommy and Dil's mommy said, as she put the phone down on the table near me.

"Hi Zachary." Said my Aunty Celeste.

I couldn't talk to growed ups yet, so I started pressing numbers on the phone. I pressed the number 8.

"An eight!" Said Tommy's mommy.

Then I pressed the number five, then a zero, and several more numbers, as their mommy repeated back to my aunty what numbers I had pressed.

After a few minutes of doing this, I started to cry.

"Now don't worry, I'll be back in a few days." Said my aunty, as I started to calm down, thankful she'd be coming back, as I did miss her a lot.

"Oh goodness Didi, I completely forgot to notify Veronica that we wouldn't be at music class tomorrow." Said my aunty with a sigh.

"Can you call her and let her know you won't be there tomorrow?" Didi asked.

"I would, if I had her number." Said Aunty Celeste.

"Well, Tommy seems to be over the tummy bug he caught last weekend while out in Boston, and nobody else around here has caught it, I guess, I could take the kids to music class in the morning." Said Didi.

"It's at the local community center. I believe your niece Angelica attends preschool there, as I've seen the preschool class attend the weekday sessions when Zack and I have gone when I've been able to take a day off of work." Said Celeste.

"Well, we're suppose to go out to lunch with the gang at Zappy Burger tomorrow, and go spend a lovely afternoon at the park, provided the rain has let up, as it rained all day today, but music class sounds nice. I have yet to go to one! And I am a member of the community center, so I won't have to pay extra to attend. Do you know if we're carpooling everybody, or do I just need to bring Zack, Tommy and Dil?" Didi asked.

"I received text messages from Betty, Kira and Laura, stating they'd be taking their own kids to music class tomorrow. That's what reminded me I had forgotten to let Veronica know we wouldn't be there this week, due to my being out of town, and if you couldn't take the kids, I was going to see if Betty, Kira, or Laura could pick them up on their way to music class, but since you can take them, I won't worry about it then." Said Celeste.

"Well ok then, you have a good weekend on your business trip, or as good as it can get, and we'll see you on Monday then. Wanna say bye bye to your aunty and hang up the phone Zack?" Didi asked me.

I waved my hand, and hit the red button on the phone. Once that was all over, I started to feel a little bit better.

"Did you hear that Tommy and Dil? We're going to music class tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"And this will be my firstest class without a broked leg, so I'll be able to do the movement part, as well as playing innerments" Replied Tommy excitedly.

"I wish I could say the same." I muttered to myself, as I dug into my green beans and meat, eating everything on my plate, except for the dreadful mash potatoes..

"Don't worry Zack, you're moving better in those diapies, maybe you'll do just fine at music class tomorrow." Tommy tolded me reassuringly.

"Maybe you're right." I said with a sigh, trying to accept these changes. At least I finally hearded from my aunt, and only had to put up with her absence for a few more days, surely, I could get use to these diapies even more so by then too, or would I?

A little while later, after we were done with dinner, we went through the getting ready for bed ritual, of saying goodnight to the appliances, like the fridge and the oven, then brushed our teeth, and Tommy and Dil's mommy read a book to us about Reptar saying goodnight, as he too had a similar routine of getting ready for bed, minus saying goodnight to appliances, and for tonight anyway, he took a bath in the book, but we skipped the bath, probably cuz Peter gave us one yesterday night. Then, she sang us a soft, soothing song called Beautiful Dreamer, and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

The nextest day, we awoke early, excited to head to music class, and spend a day with our friends. We ate all of our breakfast, gotted dressed, and before we knew it, we were in the back seat of Tommy's mommy's car, me on the far right, with Tommy in the middle, and Dil behind Didi, as we left for music class. Unfortunately, a bunch of traffic caused us to be in a very slow moving line, which tolded me we'd be in the car for quite a while. Seeing that we now knew that Rosie was ok from her pendicitis or whatever it's called, I decided to get Tommy to tell me more of his trip he had to Rosie's.

"Hey Tommy?" I said.

"What." Tommy replied.

"Think you could tell me more about your trip to Rosie's? I know we're getting to an unprettyful part of the trip, but I wanna hear about it, please?" I asked.

End of Zack POV

And this, ends chapter 5. So, will Tommy tell Zack more about his trip to visit Rosie? We'll find out, in the next chapter.

Author's Note: As you can see, this chapter focused more on the real time events of the current weekend at which time Tommy is telling his story on. You may have also noticed, that the events of my stories, Zack's Blond Hair, Alternate Ending to Zack's Blond Hair, which was Tommy's dream, Ask the Dynamic Trio, which was Zack's dream, and the other story that I have currently in progress, Rosie in Make Believe Land, all overlap with the events of this story that's currently in progress right now. Hope you guys are still enjoying this story, and once I complete chapter 6 on this story, we'll be halfway through this story, and I may go back to updating Rosie in Make Believe Land for a little bit. For now though, I'm gonna go take a break, but be looking for more chapters in both, this story, and in Rosie in Make Believe Land, coming soon. And to everybody who's reviewed this story thus far, I thank you for your reviews, even if you had to review as a guest. I've since gone and approved your reviews, so we're all set.


	6. Sick Day and a Bully

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written and published, but between the content of this chapter, and, the length of it, I thought it would be best, if I not try to get it written yesterday while I was at school, and then, due to being exhausted upon getting home last night, well, you can see that yesterday, writing anymore Fan Fiction once my school day officially began and even after it ended, was simply just, out of the question. But no worries, the next chapter of this story is here, so, let's have it, and, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6, Sick Day and a Bully

Tommy POV

No sooner had I throwed up when Rosie's mommy came in with a mop to clean it all up. A few minutes later, Peter came in and got me ready to take a bath.

"This ought to get you all cleaned up and feeling better." Said Peter, as he put me into the tub.

The warm water felt nice, but I wasn't feeling any better. A few minutes later, some of Rosie's toys were put into the tub for me to play with, though I didn't feel much like playing. At this point, even Rosie tried to come and cheer me up.

"Wanna play with my boat Tommy? You can pretend you're a pirate sailing the soapy seas." Said Rosie, who was standing outside the tub, and trying to hold my hand.

"I don't wanna play." I said, as I clammed up in the corner of the tub, not wishing to be bothered.

"Tommy doesn't feel very good Rosie, maybe you two can play tomorrow. Goodnight Rosie." Said Peter, as Rosie lefted the bathroom.

Once Rosie was gone, I looked up at Peter.

"Thanks Peter." I said.

"No problem Tommy. Now, let's get you all cleaned up and into your jammies. So, you threw up huh?" Peter asked.

I nodded.

"You'll be ok. Maybe that Tye food just didn't agree with your tummy." Said Peter, as he washed me off with soap and shampooped my hair.

A little while later, he had me in my blue footsy Reptar jammies that mommy had packed for me, and we were lying down to go to sleep in our bed. Unfortunately, my long night of being up and down had just begun. A little while after I lay down, I started to feel a funny feeling in my tummy. I turned, and sawed Peter was asleep, so I shook him awake.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Peter asked sleepily.

"My tummy feels funny." I said, before I hopped down from the bed and ran for the bathroom. I really had to go potty, and it wasn't the normen type when you've dranked too much apple juice, it was the other kind, the kind that was happening when Rosie came to play at my house. Yes, diary, I mean, diarrhea.

I opened the trap door on the back of my Reptar jammies, sat down on Rosie's training potty, and remained there for a very long time. It was like being potty trained all over again, only this time, runny smelly poop was coming out. Then, I threw up, and it went all over the place. Peter cleaned it up, and Rosie's mommy gotted me a yellow bucket, like one of those ones you might play with in the sandbox, for me to throw up in.

"Here Tommy, keep this bucket near you, and when you need to throw up, you throw up in here, ok?" Said Peter.

I nodded, as I finally gotted off the potty, and headed back to bed. This continued all night long. Having diarrhea in the potty, throwing up in my yellow bucket, and the worstest, doing both at the same time. Oh did that feel just awful.

At one point, me and Peter went downstairs, and he fixed me a sippy cup of some ginger rale.

"Now try to sip on this slowly. I'm gonna find us something to watch." Said Peter, as he looked through a collection of videos and DVD's Rosie's family had on a bookcase in their living room.

"I wanna watch Reptar versus the Aliums." I said.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but Rosie's family doesn't allow them to watch Reptar. But look at what I found. It's a Captain Squash video, and it's never been opened! Remember Captain Squash? Your friend Bobby Generic introduced you to him?" Peter asked.

"I like that stuper hero, but I want my real hero." I said.

"Awe come on Tommy, I'm sure Captain Squash will make you feel all better. You just keep sipping on that ginger ale, and as soon as I figure out how their VCR works, provided I have enough brains to do this at 2 in the morning, we'll have Captain Squash up and going." Said Peter, as he took the wrapper off the tape, turndid on the TV and stuck it into the machine.

Suddenly, I didn't see Captain Squash on the TV, but right in the middle of the room.

Start of Imaginary Venture

"Hello Tommy, I hear you're not feeling too well." Said Captain Squash.

I slowly nodded.

"Well don't worry Tommy, don't you know I'm a super hero, and it is my duty, to make you all better." Said Captain Squash, as he started flying all over the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to find you some medicine Tommy, it will make that throw up and diarrhea disappear for good." Said Captain Squash, but before he could get to far, he started to fly closer and closer to the ground, until he crashed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but, afraid my jet pack gave out. I need some power." Said Captain Squash.

"Here, let me help you." I said, as I made my way off the couch, but as I walked closer to Captain Squash, he started to vanish.

"Oh no Tommy, I'm disappearing. Looks like you're on your own for this one." Said Captain Squash, as he disappeardid into thin air.

"Wait! Wait! Come back Captain Squash." I called.

End of Imaginary Venture

No sooner had Captain Squash disappeardid, when I took another sip of my ginger ale, and looked up to see nothing but static and funny lines on the TV.

"What happened Peter?" I asked.

"Looks like their VCR might have eaten the tape. I sure hope we're not in trouble. Sorry to say this Tommy but looks like we're not going to be watching Captain Squash after all." Said Peter.

At that moment, I started feeling sick again. I picked up my yellow bucket just in time, and tossed my cookies, I mean, ginger ale, as I didn't have any cookies, so yeah, I tossed my ginger ale into the yellow bucket, and slumped back on the couch when I could finally stop.

"Oh dear Tommy, you're pretty sick aren't you." Said Peter, as he lefted the room with my yellow bucket full of yucky smelly ginger ale, which, I'll never understand, why it tastes worser when it comes back up than when it first goes down, but he came back with Rosie's mommy, and a thermometer, which he placed in my ear. As they came into the room, and Peter started taking my temp, I heardid them talking.

"So, how's Tommy doing?" Rosie's mommy asked.

"Not so good, poor little guy has been up and down all night. And looks like he's definitely got a tummy bug. He just threw up the ginger ale I tried to give him. If that's not all, we found a Captain Squash video on your bookshelf that hadn't been opened. I put it into the VCR for us to watch, but looks like your VCR ate it." Said Peter.

"Oh, that old thing. Our VCR is old, guess it was finally time for it to go. We've had it ever since Terry and I got married. And as for that video, Mary got it as a birthday present last year from one of her classmates. She's never been into Captain Squash. We were going to send it back to Amazon, as I found out that's where her family got it, but it was on clearance, so they wouldn't take it back." Explained Rosie's mommy as she unplugged the VCR and carried it out of the room.

"Do you guys have a DVD player?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and we have plenty of Dummi Bears, My Little Poney, and Goober DVD's if you and Tommy need some entertainment at this ungodly hour of the morning." Said Rosie's mommy.

Just then, a beeping went off in my ear. Peter removed the thermometer and looked at it.

"Oh dear Tommy, you've got a fever of 101." Said Peter.

"Oh no." I said.

"Now don't worry Tommy, you're gonna be fine. You just rest now." Said Peter, as he put on a Dummi Bears DVD that Rosie's mommy gotted out for us.

I fell asleep until the sun started to stream in through the windows. I guess at one point, Peter must have moved me back upstairs, cuz when I awoke, the sun was waking up, and we were back in our bed, Peter was lying next to me.

"Morning Peter." I said sleepily.

"Hi Tommy, how are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"I'm ok, but I've gots to go potty, I'll be right back." I said, as I hopped out of bed, and ran for the training potty, really hoping not to have diarrhea this time, but sadly, I was wrong. There it was again, really thankful up to this point, I had made the potty each time.

When I finally gotted up, I ran into Peter in the hallway, and was about to head downstairs, when he stopped me.

"Where are you going Tommy, you're going back to bed." Said Peter.

"I can't go back to bed yet, it's morning, and that means, it's time to go to the marathon and Fire and Ice." I said.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but you're not going, you're sick." Said Peter.

"I don't care. If I don't go I'll be letting Rosie down." I said.

"I'm sure Rosie will understand once I explain it to her. Now come on Tommy, back to bed." Said Peter.

"No!" I snapped, not moving from the top of the stairs, my arms stretched out wide, my fingers barely reaching either side of the bannister.

I was about to take off down the stairs when Peter grabbed me up and putted me into bed.

"Now you rest here, I'll be back after breakfast when I get dressed to check on you." Said Peter, as he lefted the room.

I lay back on the pillows and fell asleep, until I awoke a little while later to find Peter changing into his gray Confederate uniform, and getting ready for the day.

"Did you have a good nap Tommy?" Peter asked me.

"Yeah, I'm all better, come on, let's go." I said, as I sat up, noticing I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Nope, nope, sorry, you're staying here, and Rosie's mommy is going to watch after you." Said Peter.

"But I want my mommy to watch after me." I said.

"Your mommy isn't here Tommy, she's off visiting your uncle Ben and aunt Elane with your daddy and Dilly, but we'll try to call her later ok?" Said Peter.

"I need to lie down." I muttered, as I slumped back on to the pillows, closing my eyes.

"You do that Tommy, and we'll be back later. No worries, Rosie and I will tell you all about the exciting day we had." Said Peter, as he lefted the room, and I went back to sleep.

I must have slept for a really long time, cuz when I waked up, the sun was shining brightly into through the window. I have no idea if it was no shadows time, but I didn't care. I awoke feeling achy, I had a headache, and if that wasn't bad enough, I had a accident, and threw up all over the bed, forgetting where I placed my yellow bucket. I was a mess, and I only hoped at that moment, Rosie didn't see me. I was so upset, I started crying, and a few minutes later, Rosie's mommy came in to check on me.

"Oh dear, looks like we had an accident in here. Now don't cry little guy, we'll get you all cleaned up." Said Rosie's mommy, as she picked me up, got me dchanged out of my Reptar jammies into a pair of pink jammies.

"I know you might not want to wear pink pajamas Tommy, but Mary wore these when she was your age, and this is all I could find that looked to be about your size. You wear those for now while I put your pajamas in the wash." Said Rosie's mommy, as she gotted me all cleaned up and placed into pink footsy jammies.

Then, she took the yucky sheets off the bed, putted everything into a laundry bag to go wash it, and took me down to the couch, where she made up a bed for me with a pillow and blankie.

"There we go, isn't that better?" Rosie's mommy asked me.

I didn't think it was any better. I had a accident at somebody else's house, I felt crummy, and wanted my own mommy, but I nodded just to please her, before I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

"You rest now. I have Rhonda coming shortly to get final plans together for Rosie's birthday party tomorrow, but we'll try to keep it nice and quiet." I heardid Rosie's mommy say, before I drifted back off to sleep for a while.

The nextest time I awoke, if waking up to throw up and have a accident of runny poopies in your pants is bad, waking up to a boy version of Angelica staring you in the face is even worser.

"I know Rosie's around here somewhere. Now wake up shrimpy so I can watch TV." I heard the loud voice of a biggerer kid yelling at me.

I sat up to see a large kid with brown hair, mean looking eyes, wearing a red shirt and green shorts staring at me. Had I been feeling ok, I might have thought of something to say to him, but I just wanted to be lefted alone. So I did the only thing that came to mind at that moment, I started crying.

"Ha ha ha! A cry baby, is that all you are? Oh that's good!" Said this big kid, who was laughing evily, and his mommy and Rosie's mommy came into the room.

"Reggie! I thought we told you not to bother the Hall's guest." Said Reggie's mommy.

"Are you ok Tommy?" Rosie's mommy asked me as she picked me up, hugged me, and started rubbing my back, trying to get me to calm down. Her rubbing my back felt good, so I stopped crying and calmed down, and she lay me back down on the couch, where I closed my eyes and turned towards the back of the couch, where me and Reggie didn't have to see each other.

"I'm sorry Reggie, but you're not going to watch TV while we're here. While I meet with Rosie's mommy, you can sit across the room and color with some crayons. And if I catch you bothering their guest again, there'll be no dessert tonight, do you understand young man?" Reggie's mommy asked.

"Yes mommy, I'll be good." I heard Reggie say in that fake sweet voice I've heardid Angelica use to the growed ups before.

As I tried to drift back off to sleep, all I could think at that moment was how peoples who act mean like Angelica seem a lot worser when you're sick. I went on vacation to see Rosie, not get sick, and not run into peoples who acted like Angelica, and so far, this wasn't turning into the bestest vacation I ever had, it was turning into the worstest one. I thought on a vacation, you're spose to do exactly what you want, or at least that's what I learndid when I went to Los Vegas, but guess vacations in Boston don't turn out that good, or at least this one for me wasn't, and at that moment, I couldn't wait for it to be over and to go home.

Reggie kept making lots of noise as he colored with his crayons, calling me names and gbegging for me to go away.

"What's your name kid?" Reggie asked me at one point.

"Tommy, Tommy Pickles." I replied.

"Pickles? You look more like a shrimp casserole to me. Who are your parents? Cucumber and vinegar? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Reggie.

I was about to say something, when Rosie walked into the room.

"Hey! You leave my friend alone." Said Rosie, her hands on her hips, as she stared up at Reggie.

"This kid's a cry baby. I'm not leaving him alone till he goes home." Said Reggie.

"He doesn't feel good Reggie. Now leave him alone, or…" Said Rosie.

"Or what gumdrop head." Said Reggie.

"Or I'll get your mommy, and you'll be in big trouble. And don't call me gumdrop head." Said Rosie.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you." Said Reggie, the smile never leaving his face.

He then went on to call me some more names, until Rosie's sister Mary came into the room.

"Don't talk to our guest like that." Said Mary.

"Ok, how about this. I'll smash your little shrimpy friend to bits, and I'll leave you girls alone." Said Reggie.

"You do nothing of the kind." Said Mary.

"Hey Mary, what if we had a race, like the marathon we just went to? Me and Tommy, against you two." Suggested Rosie.

I wasn't feeling much up to even playing, let alone running a race, so at this point, I hopped down from the couch and went up to Rosie. I put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and looked at me.

"Uh Rosie, I really don't think this is such a good idea. I really don't feel good." I said.

"You're gonna do it, or be turned into a pickled shrimp casarole." Said Reggie.

I sighed. It looks like there was no easy way out of it, as Rosie grabbed my hand and drug me out to their small backyard, where twigs were placed down on the ground.

"These twigs mark the finish line. And now, let's make teams. It's me and Mary, against the dumb little wimpy babies, or as I like to call them, the fruit salad couple, since together, they look like grapes and strawberries when staring at the top of their heads. Now, on your marks, get set, go!" Reggie shouted, as me and Rosie started to race.

As we raced towards the finish line, I noticed I was starting not to feel good again.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it Rosie." I said, before I collapsed to the ground and threw up all over the twigs that made up the finish line.

"Told ya those babies wouldn't make it. You lose, looks like me and Mary won. So prepare to be turned into a shrimp casarole with roses on top." Said Reggie.

"Hey! That's not fair Reggie, Tommy got sick." Said Mary.

"Ha ha ha, we'll just see about that." Said Reggie, as he ran towards me, slipping on the throw up that was on the ground, thanks to me.

He fell, gotted all covered in it, and ran inside the partment, crying for his mommy. Once he was out of sight, Mary and Rosie cheered for me.

"You did it Tommy, you're our hero! You saved us from Reggie!" Rosie exclaimed with excitement, as she gave me a huge hug.

I was glad I saved us, but I still felt pretty crummy, and didn't feel much like smiling or anything. We went back inside, and I was so glad to see Reggie and his mommy finally leaving. A little while later, we all sat down for supper, but if there's one thing I can't stand besides having diarrhea accidents with these tummy bugs, is having to eat different food from everybody else. Everybody else got to have leftover Tye food, while I had a bowl of soup, but it wasn't any normen soup, it was just liquid that looked like soup, and more ginger ale.

"Here you go Tommy, some chicken broth and ginger ale." Said Peter, as he placed me into the booster seat across from Rosie, with my bowl of broth and sippy cup of ginger ale.

"I don't want ginger ale. I want apple juice." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but until you can hold this down, you're stuck drinking ginger ale." Said Peter.

I didn't feel up to arguing with the king, so I ate, or rather, drank my food, since both things were drinks. Why they put my soup in a bowl and not into another sippy cup I'll never understand, but at age two, there's lots of things I don't understand, and I didn't feel much up to trying to figure them out right then.

Rosie finished her dinner before me, so once I was done, I went and founded her. She was in the living room, watching a Dummi Bears DVD and curled up on the couch, so I went and curled up next to her.

"Hey Tommy, glad to see you've joined me." Said Rosie.

"Uh, yeah." I said, as I sat down, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"You ok Tommy?" Rosie asked.

"No Rosie, I don't feel good." I replied.

"I know, let's play a game. That always makes me feels better." Suggested Rosie.

"No thanks, I just wanna sit here and watch the Dummi Bears movie." I said.

I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth. I must have really felted awful if I said that, a moment at which Chuckie would have been proud of me for wanting to sit around and do nothing, but he wouldn't like seeing me sick, so while I missed him and all of my other friends, I was glad to be alone with Rosie at that moment. We watched for a few more minutes, before I started to get that achy feeling in my tummy again, and really needed to go potty. And it was going to be another diarrhea episode, and I wasn't sure if I could make it all the way upstairs to the little potty on my own. I was gonna neeed some help.

"Oh no." I said.

"What? What is it?" Rosie asked.

"I've gots to go potty and we've gots to go up there now. I don't think I'm gonna make it on my own." I said.

"Sure you will, just pretend you're running a marathon, like the one we had earlier." Suggested Rosie.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Are you ready?" Rosie asked me.

I nodded, and suddenly, the room transformed into the marathon race track.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time, for the Baby Boston Marathon, and our two competitors, Rosie Hall, and Tommy Pickles. Who will reach the finish line and take the prize? Well babies, start your footsies, and, let the races, begin!" Said an imaginary announcer, as me and Rosie took off.

We climbed the mountain and kept running, till we almost gotted to the finish line. Yes, I say almost, as the race track disappeardid and there I was, standing next to the training potty, and having another diarrhea accident. I couldn't believe it. Rosie tried to get me to the potty as fast as she could, and I still didn't make it, and worser than that, I had another accident in front of her. She must think I'm a real little baby right now. Well, I sure did feel like one. I sat down on the bathroom floor and started crying.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"I'm sick that's what's wrong. And worser than that, I think I might be going backwards. I keep having accidents and can't eat the same stuff as the rest of you guys. Yeah Rosie, I feel like, like, a little baby, and I'm falling apart." I said through my sobs.

"Don't worry Tommy, I've gots something that will help." Said Rosie, as she lefted me in the bathroom to cry, while she ran off to some place else, returning a few minutes later with some glue and a diapie.

"Come on, get up and follow me." Rosie said, as I gotted up and followed her. The bathroom floor wasn't all that comfortabler anyways, hopefully Rosie was taking me to a better place.

Next thing I knew, I founded myself in a bedroom, made up with two beds. I'm guessing I was in Rosie and Mary's room.

"Now Tommy, if you should fall apart, I founded some glue, so I can put you back together. Right now though, we need to take care of something." Said Rosie, as I lay down on the carpet.

"What?" I asked.

Rosie then took off all of my clothes.

"Now hold still." Said Rosie, as she poured some diapie powder on to my butt, and placed a very snug diapie on me, that must have been one of her's she still had, as even though she was potty trained like me, I'm guessing they hadn't used up all of her diapies just yet.

"Hey, wait, I never said…" I started to say before Rosie interrupted me.

"You said you felt like a little baby, and you were having accidents, so, here, let me help you. I'm gonna take care of you, just like a mommy takes care of her baby. Now you lie here, I'll be right back with your bottle." Said Rosie, as she lefted the room, leaving me to stare up at the ceiling on the floor, all nakie with a diapie on.

A chill swept over me, as I tried to get up, but felt too weak to move. It was like The Gray Plague all over again, without the not breathing part, or the having to go to the hopcickle part.

"_I hope the bottle she brings me won't make me throw up again._" I thought to myself, as Rosie returned to the room, and stuck a bottle into my mouth.

"Drink up little baby Tommy." Said Rosie, as some nice, warm, vinella flavored milk trickled down my throat.

It did taste good, and was much better than the yucky broth and ginger ale I had for dinner and been drinking all day. Unfortunately, my tummy didn't like it. No sooner had it gone down, when that grumbly achy feeling came back, and I tossed the milk out, causing it to dribble all over Rosie's bedroom floor. At that moment, her sister Mary came into the room, and I started crying as loud as I could.

"Oh my goodness Rosie, what happened in here?" Mary asked.

"I'm a terrible mommy. I can't even feed my baby a bottle without him throwing it up." Cried Rosie, as she too started to cry.

"Tommy really is going backwards." Rosie continued, as we both cried.

"Oh Rosie, it's not your falt. You didn't give him the bottle of milk that mommy left on the counter, did you?" Mary asked.

"Uh huh?" Rosie replied.

"That was suppose to be a special bedtime birthday treat for you. Well, it's ruined now, and don't worry, Tommy isn't going backwards. He just has a really bad tummy bug, and you only made things worse by feeding him milk. That's the worst thing you can drink when your tummy is upset." Said Mary.

That gotted me to stop crying for a minute, not to mention I had more diarrhea, which at least that time, I had a diapie on, if I was going backwards, there was one good thing about it right then, but Mary mentioning my tummy was upset made me realize what was wrong. It was unhappy. Now all I needed to figure out was, how to make it happy again.

I thought for several minutes, but nothing came to me, and it still felt awful, so I started crying again, and I wasn't going to stop until Peter or one of Rosie's parents came to rescue me from this mess on the carpet. I know Rosie was only trying to help, but at that moment, I just, wanted to be alone.

"Come on Tommy, talk to me, what's wrong?" Rosie asked.

But I didn't answer her. I kept on crying, in hopes I'd either disappear, fall apart, cry myself to sleep, or my tummy would stop being upset and find a way to cheer me up. I thought food made tummies happy, but it certainly was in a cranky mood if I couldn't eat anything without throwing up or having diarrhea.

Nextest thing I knew, Peter and Rosie's mommy were in the room.

"Oh my! Another mess, eh?" Peter asked.

"Uh huh?" Cried Rosie through her tears.

"She and Tommy were playing house, and, well, an oopsy happened." Explained Mary.

"Well it's time for your bath Rosie, you've got a big day tomorrow with your birthday party." Said Rosie's mommy, as she picked up Rosie and carried her off to the bathroom for her bath.

"And Tommy buddy, we need to get you cleaned up and in to bed too. Come on." Said Peter, as he got some wipes and cleaned up the carpet, changed me out of the diapies I was wearing, and into some rubber big boy training pants, and my Reptar jammies, now all nice and clean.

"Now Tommy, we normally don't do this, but after what's happened today, your yellow bucket is down next to the bed, and Rosie's training potty are in here too, should you wake up during the night and need to throw up or go potty, whether it be diarrhea, or just, to take a pee pee." Said Peter.

"Thanks." I replied, as I looked around and sawed where the bucket and potty were on my side of the bed.

After that, he tucked me into the bed we were sleeping in.

"Peter, can you tell Rosie something for me?" I asked.

"What is it Tommy?" Peter asked.

"If I really am going backwards, should I be gone or not be able to talk by morning, tell her she was the bestest girlfriend I ever had." I said.

"You're so silly Tommy, you're not going backwards." Said Peter.

"Then if I'm not going backwards, how come I feel so awful, I keep missing the potty and food don't wanna go down the right way?" I asked.

"Because you're sick with a tummy bug. These are just symptoms of the bug. I promise, you'll be better soon. In fact, I bet ya, once you've had a good night's sleep, you'll be feeling better by morning." Said Peter, as he put on a CD in a boom box that was on the dresser in the room where we were staying.

"I hope so, I don't wanna miss Rosie's Birthday party tomorrow, like I had to miss the marathon and Fire and Ice today." I said, as soothing music with the waves of the ocean started to fill the room.

"Well Tommy, you only missed the marathon. We skipped Fire and Ice on account that Hazel was starting to get cranky, I was tired, on account that no offense Tommy, but you did keep me up half the night, and Rosie wanted to get home and see how you were doing." Said Peter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, and sorry for keeping you up, but glad I didn't miss Fire and Ice. Say, what are we listening to anyway?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it Tommy. You were sick, you couldn't help it. I was glad to take care of you. And to answer your other question, we're listening to some CD Rosie's mommy put in here called Fisher Price, lullabies for babies. She told me earlier that Rosie use to go to sleep to this when she was smaller. She thought you and I might like it, on account you weren't feeling well and all. So, why don't we just lay back on our pillows, imagine we're at the beach, and try to get some sleep ok? Hopefully, you'll be better in the morning. Oh, and before I forget, I tried to call your mommy and daddy earlier, but apparently, they have no cell service at your uncle Ben and aunt Elane's. I texted her after not hearing back from her for a few hours, and she wrote back, letting me know that they had no service, to communicate via text. She also said in her message, that she loves you very much, and hopes you feel better soon." Said Peter, as he yawned, closed his eyes, rolled over, and went to sleep.

"I hope I'm better soon too. Being sick is no fun, and this has been by far, the worstest day of my entire life. Let's go to sleep so we can kiss this day goodbye. Well, night night Peter." I said, as I too closed my eyes, imagining I was at the beach, listening to the waves of the ocean, feeling the hot sand against my back.

Soon, I fell asleep, in hopes I'd be all better the nextest day, cuz I didn't wanna have to miss Rosie's birthday party too.

End of Tommy POV

Zack POV

"Sounds like that was the worstest day of your trip." I said.

"Now you see why I made you promise to not tell no one about my trip to see Rosie?" Tommy asked.

"I don't blame you Tommy. I'd wanna keep such happenings on a trip like that a secret too if it were me." I said.

"Good, glad to know you understand." Said Tommy.

"Angelica may call us dumb babies Tommy, but you and I both know we're not dumb. We're really really smart. It's Angelica who's the dumb one. I'm surprised at times she's lasted as long in preschool as she has. Gosh, I surely hope her mommy and daddy don't bring her to music class today. I've been there on days when her preschool class goes, and have you heard her sing? Like some guy named Uncle Jessie on television said to his wife Becky, Angelica's singing sounds like a fork in a garbage disposer, whatever that is." I said.

"I doubt if she'll be there Zack, and even if she is, we've just gots to sing louderer than her so our nice voices are heard." Said Tommy.

"You said it Tommy, good idea." I said, as Tommy and Dil's mommy's car rounded around a corner into the parking lot of the community center where we went to music class.

"So Tommy, did you make it to Rosie's birthday party? And if you did, how did it go?" I asked.

"Later Zack, I think we're here." Said Tommy, as I looked out the window to see Tommy and Dil's mommy pulling into a parking space.

"We're here kids, we're here at music class." Said Tommy and Dil's mommy.

"Yay!" Me, Tommy and Dil all said excitedly, as their mommy stopped the car and got everything ready to take us inside for music class.

End of Zack POV

So, how will music class go? And in terms of Tommy's story, what happened next on his venture to visit Rosie? We'll have the answers to these questions and more, in future chapters to come.


	7. Music Class, and Breaking the Promise

Chapter 7, Music Class, and Breaking the Promise

Zack POV

Tommy and Dil's mommy gotted us out of the car and ready to take into music class. She put me into the double stroller and had Tommy help her push.

"Here sweetie you can help me push." I heard their mommy say, as Tommy and his mommy grabbed on to the back of the stroller, and we went inside.

Once we were inside, I could tell their mommy was losted, which was no surprise, this was the firstest time she was bringing us to music class. Usually, it was me and my aunty picking up Tommy and Dil every week.

"Hmmm, I didn't think to ask Celeste where music class is held in this building." I heard their mommy say to herself. Then, Tommy started pointing like he was trying to show his mommy the way, but guess we were standing near a bathroom, as she thought he needed to go potty.

"Oh, do you need to go potty sweetie? We're right near the bathroom. Come on, let's go." Said their mommy, as we went into the bathroom.

Turns out Tommy did need to go, so it wasn't a totally wasted trip. When we came out of the bathroom, at least somebody had showed up that could help us get to music class.

"Oh hey there Deed." Said Phil and Lil's mommy.

"Hi Betty." Said Tommy and Dil's mommy.

"Need a hand? We're heading to music class." Said Betty.

"That would be wonderful, as I've never brought the kids. Usually, Celeste brings them but she's out of town on business this weekend." Said Didi.

"No problem Deed, come on, it's this way." Said Betty, as we followed her, pushing Phil and Lil in their double stroller down to the room where we needed to be.

When we gotted there, we went inside, and were greeted by Veronica. She's tall, with long black hair, and wears pink lipstick and a dark purple long dress.

"Good morning Mrs. Deville, and good morning Phil and Lil, welcome to music class!" Said Veronica, as Betty signed in for class. The growed ups had to sign us in as a way for them to know we went to class or something. Then, we were the nextest ones in line.

"Tommy! Dil! And Zack! Great to see you! And, looks like Zack got his blond hair back. And who's this?" Said Veronica, as she looked up at Didi.

"Oh, hi, I'm Didi Pickles, I'm Tommy and Dil's mom." Said Didi.

"Oh, how nice to finally meet you. I'm Veronica, and usually, Zack's aunt brings them to class." Said Veronica.

"Well she's out of town this weekend, so, here I am. And I must say, Tommy is all excited to be here this morning. He babbled in the car all the way here." Said Didi with a smile.

Of course, what Tommy's mommy didn't know was the fact that Tommy was telling me all about his trip to visit Rosie lastest weekend. To the growed ups, our talking sounds like babbling. Someday, they'll be able to understand us, but for now, we babble as far as they're concerned.

"Well, just come sign yourself and the kids in over here, you can store your stroller over with the others next to the instrument closet here, and feel free to go find a space in the circle. We'll be starting shortly." Said Veronica, as Didi signed us all in, gotted me and Dil out of the double stroller, and me, Tommy and Dil went and founded a spot on the floor.

"Hey Pickles, Wehrenberg, how's it going?" Said Johnny, a two-year-old kid who's around Tommy's age, only he has brown hair and wears red buttondown shirts, blue jeans and black shoes. We metted him at music class, and it's about the onliest place we usually see him.

"Great! I sawed my aunt and uncle lastest weekend." Said Dil.

"And what about you Zack, what you been up to? Have a good time with grandma and pap pap last week?" Johnny asked.

"I did, and Tommy here, well, he…" I started to say, before out of nowhere, a hand was covering my mouth.

"Tpommy what? Tommy what?" I over heard Timmy Mcnulty say off to my right. He was over with his little brothers and his mommy Connie, as they were busy picking out their instruments.

I tried to speak but the hand continued to cover my mouth. Before I could look to see who was covering my mouth, Veronica came by with the box of instruments.

"Tommy! Keep your hands to yourself! And let's get you all wiped up, it's time to pick out your instruments and get ready for music class. We're about to start." Said Veronica, as she set down the box in front of us, Tommy's hand now leaving my mouth.

Me, Dil and Tommy, once Veronica wiped his hands clean with a baby wipe, picked out our instruments. I grabbed a pair of marockas, Tommy grabbed a tamboreen, and Dil grabbed what they called rain sticks. They looked like drum sticks without the pointy ball on one end, and you hit them together to play music.

She then moved over to Phil and Lil, who picked out sand paper blocks to rub together, and no sooner had they picked out their instruments when Chazz came in with Chuckie and Kimi, and Martha Generic came in with Bobby. So far, so good, no sign of Angelica, so looks like music class would at least not leave me tone deaf by the end.

Chuckie, Kimi and Bobby picked out their instruments. Chuckie picked out a drum, Kimi picked out some symbols, and Bobby got out another pair of rain sticks. Then Jesse showed up with his mommy Laura, and he picked out the last instrument in the box, a xylophone.

"Ok boys and girls, now that everybody has their instruments, what are we going to sing and play first today?" Veronica asked.

Timmy's hand went up.

"Yes Timmy you have a suggestion?" Veronica asked.

"How about the carrots and potatoes song." Said Timmy.

"Great choice! Ok everybody, let's play our instruments, and get started." Said Veronica.

We all played our instruments and sang the song. It goes to the tune of Apple and Bananas, only we sing I like to eat carrots and potatoes, and sing the different vowel sounds just like with apples and bananas.

After that song was finished, Bobby got to pick out a song.

"What do you wanna sing Bobby?" Veronica asked.

"If you're happy and you know it." Said Bobby.

"Good choice!" Said Veronica.

This time, we didn't use our instruments, since we had to do different things during the song. First, if we were happy and we knew it, we had to clap our hands. Then, we had to clap our hands and scratch ourselves. Then, we had to clap our hands, scratch ourselves, and stomp our feet. The list went on and on and on until we all got tired. Finally, after that was done, Chuckie was the next one to suggest a song, since now that he was three-years-old, he could more or less, talk to the grown ups.

"Yes Chuckie what would you like to sing?" Veronica asked.

"The pack all your troubles song." Said Chuckie.

"Hmmm, don't think I know that one. Care to sing it to us?" Veronica asked.

Chuckie started beating on his drum, and sang the song to us.

_Pack all your troubles in your old kid bag, and smile, smile, smile_

_Take all the things that make you sad, and throw them in a pile_

As he sang, I started to move the best I could, seeing I was still in this butt balloon of a diapie, till I toppled over backwards. Then, to my surprise, I couldn't believe who was helping me up. It wasn't Tommy and Dil, it was Phil and Lil! No arguing, none of that, they just, each grabbed a hold of my hands, pulled me up, and there we were, dancing to Chuckie's tune. When he was finished, everybody clapped.

"That was a lovely song Chuckie." Said Veronica.

"And nice job on the drums little guy. Would you like to take drum lessons?" Chazz asked Chuckie.

"I might be able to help you with that Chazz, I have a good friend who teaches drum lessons. I'll have him get in touch with you." Said Veronica.

Chuckie looked at Chazz, I could see he had a nervous smile on his face, but he nodded, approving of the drum lessons. Not sure how the drum lessons would go, since I personally could tell his rhythm was off, seeing I am a huge music buff, thankfully, the growed ups wouldn't have been able to understand my comment, but I just kept my comment to myself. Who knows, maybe after Chuckie has some real drum lessons, he'd get better.

"And seeing Zack, Phil and Lil dancing, gives me an excellent idea for our next activity! Let's put on some music and have movement time." Said Veronica, as she put on one of their official CD's into the boom box, turned on the music, and we all danced. Kimi danced with Chuckie, Dil danced with Tommy, Jesse and Bobby danced together, the Mcnulty brothers all formed a ring around the rosie circle, and had fun going around in circles, and Phil and Lil continued to help me.

Tommy was right, they definitely must have warn diapies like this at one time if they were being so nice to me and helping me move, as I'm guessing they had difficulties staying up in those diapies too. I planned on thanking them later. Johnny even joined us at one point, and movement part of class was lots of fun!

Then, before class ended, we sat down and those of us who couldn't talk very well yet, our mommies picked out some songs.

"I've got an idea." Said Laura Barrow, as she started to sing.

_There's a whole in the bottom of the sea,_

_There's a whole in the bottom of the sea,_

_There's a whole, there's a whole, there's a whole in the bottom of the sea._

_There's a log on the whole in the bottom of the sea._

_There's a log on the whole in the bottom of the sea,_

_There's a log, there's a log, there's a log on the whole in the bottom of the sea._

_There's a bump on the log on the whole in the bottom of the sea,_

_There's a bump on the log on the whole in the bottom of the sea,_

_There's a bump, there's a bump, there's a bump on the log on the whole in the bottom of the sea._

After that song had a few more verses, Johnny's mommy picked for us to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, which I'll admit, that song is ok, but it nearly put me to sleep. Luckily, I awoke when Phil and Lil's mommy Betty came out with a good one.

"Hey, we've gotta wake this place up now, and Laura's song idea gave me a good idea for a song." Said Betty, as she began.

_There's a whole in the bucket dear liza dear liza there's a whole in the bucket, dear liza a whole._

_Can you fix it dear Henry dear Henry dear Henry can you fix it dear Henry dear Henry fix it._

_So how do I fix it dear Liza dear Liza so how do I fix it dear Liza how._

_With water dear Henry dear Henry with water dear Henry dear Henry with water._

The song continued on like that until we finally reached the end. Finally, before music class came to an end, Chazz had us do the song on top of spaghetti, and it was quite funny, as when it got to the part of the song where they lost their poor meatballs when somebody sneezed, Chazz actually sneezed, causing us all to crack up.

And finally, Tommy and Dil's mommy Didi picked the last song we did for the day. Her favorite song I hear her humming sometimes when she's doing stuff around the house, Red River Valley.

After we all finished singing, Veronica congratulated us.

"What a lovely song to close us out on Didi, and I hope to see you coming to more of our music classes in the future, even is Celeste comes too." Said Veronica.

"You know, I think I might just do that. I had a lot of fun today." Said Didi, as she went and putted me and Dil into the double stroller.

Then, Didi started eyeing a stack of CD's they had next to the sign in sheet.

"Nice collection of CD's here Veronica, are these the CD's you guys use for the movement portion of the class?" Didi asked.

"Yes, they are! Care to buy them? The money for the CD's goes towards new instruments for us to use, and we have a rotation. Here are the CD's we use during the fall, winter, and spring semesters of this class." Said Veronica, holding up one stack of CD's in her left hand.

"And here are the CD's we use during the summer semester." Veronica continued, as she held up a different stack of CD's in her right hand.

"Thanks, I think I'll get these, they'd be nice for us to listen to in the car, and to put on while the kids play." Said Didi, as I saw her writing on a tiny piece of paper and purchasing some of the CD's.

"Oh, you're gonna pay by check, that's fine, just make it out to Yucaipa Musical Foundation." Said Veronica.

"Will do." Replied Didi.

"Hey Betty, you and Didi still going to Zappy Burger for lunch?" I heard Chazz asking her.

"Yeah Chazzy what's up?" Betty asked.

"I just saw a text on my phone from Kira, she really needs me to get back to the Java Lava. Seems it's starting to get busy. Would you mind taking Chuckie and Kimi for the afternoon?" Chazz asked.

"No problem Chazz, I'd be happy to do that." Said Betty, as I saw her pushing Phil and Lil in their double stroller, Chazz following her out to her car with Chuckie and Kimi, as he helped her get them into the car.

"We'll see you at Zappy Burger shortly." Said Didi, as we wizzed past their car, heading down further in the parking lot, where Didi got us into the car.

Once we were in the car, on our way to get lunch at Zappy Burger with Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Kimi, I was gonna have Tommy tell me some more about his trip to see Rosie, when Didi put on one of the new CD's she just got. We heard songs like Old Mcdonald, Mary Had a Little Lamb, and London Bridge is Falling Down. No sooner had London Bridges ended when we were rounding the corner into the parking lot of the restaurant, and the delicious smell of burgers and fries, filled the air.

"I'm hungry, how about you guys?" I asked.

"Me too Zack, I can't wait to get a hamburger with Kepchup on top, fries, and a apple juice." Said Tommy.

"I want chicken!" Exclaimed Dil.

"I wanna hamburger too, but I like barbecue sauce with mine, fries, and a vanilla frosty." I said, as Didi put me and Dil into the double stroller, and she and Tommy pushed us into the restaurant.

"Over here Deed." Called Betty from a table. We went over to the table where I found Chuckie and Kimi at one end, Phil and Lil across from them, and I was seated with my back towards a large window that looked out at the parking lot, with Dil placed to my left, and Tommy sat across from me. Chuckie and Kimi were off to my right, and Phil and Lil were off to my left. A few minutes later, Didi and Betty brought back our lunches, each one of us got Zappy Happy Meals with the food and drinks we wanted, and then, they went and sat at the next table over, a small little table for two.

"So, what did you think of music class Deed?" Betty asked.

"It was wonderful! And I'm quite surprised at how smoothly it went. I mean, our kids stayed engaged Betty. There was no running off, no getting in trouble, no mess of distruction, it was just, perfect! I'm so thankful that Celeste Wehrenberg gave us such a good idea, if only we had known about this sooner. I mean I can't even count on my fingers now how many times we've lost sight of the kids. My brother's wedding, I hear they let the animals out of a petting zoo that Stu, Chazz and Howard took them to a while back, and I will never forget the time my husband and father-in-law took Tommy to a baseball game. The kid landed in the winner's glove. I saw the whole thing go down on the TV after I got home from work, and passed out on the floor." Said Didi.

Then, Laura walked into the restaurant with Jesse.

"Hope you don't mind us stopping by. Is it ok?" Laura asked.

"Sure sure, put Jesse in that seat next to Tommy there." Said Betty, as Jesse was placed into the empty seat across from Dil, and Laura took a seat at the smaller table with the other growed ups.

"Hi Jesse." Said Tommy.

"Hey guys." Said Jesse.

"Wasn't music class fun you guys?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah! I loved that song Phil and Lil's mommy came up with about fixing a whole in the bucket, that song was fun!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Yeah, but I thought it was so funny when your daddy sneezed during the song about spaghetti." Said Phil.

"Yeah me and Phillip laughed so hard, we thought we were gonna have to go potty." Said Lil.

"Well, glad you didn't, and, thank you for helping me in movement class. My aunty went away, and left me with some pretty uncomfortable diapies to wear. They're really puffy, take up too much room to put anything in, and they're not easy to walk in." I said.

"Yeah me and Lil wore those back in the fall, and they weren't very comfortable. They did bounce though." Said Phil.

"Yeah did I discover that feature quickly. It's the only way I'd make it down the stairs alive at Tommy and Dil's house." I said.

"So how was the rest of your time with grandma and pap pap Zack?" Lil asked me.

"Yeah we see you don't gots purple hairs no more." Added Phil.

"Nope, I sure don't, and I had lots of fun with grandma and pap pap. We played together, went out to eat, and I was sorry to see them leave. Especially since my aunty had to go away too." I said.

Then is when I made the biggest mistake in my eighteen months of life.

"I can say this much. My weekend with grandma and pap pap went a lot better than Tommy's long weekend with Rosie. Poor guy gotted sick. He throwed up, had diarrhea, and went poopy in his pants in front of Rosie." I said.

"Ooops." I then said, as I threw the chicken nugget I had in my hand down on to my plate, and covered my mouth before I could say anything else.

"What's wrong Zack?" Kimi asked me.

But before I could respond, something soft and warm landed on my head. I reached up to find a hamburger patty dripping in Kepchup in my hair. I was about to ask where it came from, when I looked at Tommy's plate across the table from me. All that remained was a stack of sweet potato fries. The hamburger was missing, or rather, now in my hand.

"Sorry you gotted sick Tommy, but you didn't have to throw a hamburger at Zack's head. That wasn't very nice. Why did you do that?" Said Chuckie.

"Yeah Tommy why did you throw that at me?" I asked.

"You know very well why I did that." Tommy snapped, his voice sounding angry. I then looked up at his face, which was red with anger.

"_Uh oh._" I thought to myself, as he then proceeded to knock over my vanilla frosty.

"Hey! My frosty!" I cried.

"That's what you get for breaking your promise. I toldid you I didn't want you telling nobody about my trip to see Rosie but you did, and you toldid everybody the worstest part of the trip that you know about so far too. How could you do this to me?" Tommy asked, still sounding angry.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I just, slipped. And don't worry, I only told our friends." I said.

"And who else? We're not alone in this restaurant. Who knows what other babies know about my trip now. And what about this morning at music class? You almost blabbed to Johnny. It's a good thing I covered your mouth when I did or my big secret would have been blabbed there too. That's right Zack, you blabbed my secret to the world." Yelled Tommy.

"I know I did, and I'm sorry. It was a accident. I said too much. Please, forgive me." I cried.

"Just shut up Zack, just shut up. I'm not speaking to you no more." Tommy shouted, as he threw a hand full of sweet potato fries at me, which I managed to catch.

"Fine!" I yelled, as I threw the fries back at him.

We may have stopped speaking to each other, but we continued to have the food fight of the century, throwing our food at one another across the table.

"Gosh Tommy I've never heard you say shut up before. And you and Zack are scaring me, stop it, stop throwing the food at each other. Just, stop it!" Chuckie cried, as he started to burst into tears.

"I don't know Chuckie, that sounds like fun!" Said Kimi.

"That does sound like fun." Added Phil.

"Yeah!" Added Lil.

Soon, all of us were throwing our food at one another, getting it on to one another's clothes, into one another's hair, while Jesse, Dil, Phil, Lil, and Kimi were all laughing, Tommy and I continued to look angry at one another, and poor Chuckie, was trying to avoid the fight, but couldn't. Finally, his crying got the growed ups attention. Tommy's mommy must have spotted him throwing, as she had a pretty stirn word with him.

"Tommy! We do hnot throw food, and especially at restaurants, do you understand? When we go to the park, you will be sitting in time out young man." Scolded Didi in a very stirn tone of voice.

Tommy started crying, and at this point, I was so upset with myself for breaking my promise, I started crying too.

"Awe I wouldn't worry about it Deed, Tommy's just going through his terrible two's." Said Betty.

That's when I stopped. I've heardid the growed ups use the term terrible two's, but never understood what they meant. I then turned to Chuckie, who was three. Surely he knew all about them.

"Uh Chuckie, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What?" Chuckie replied.

"What are the terrible two's?" I asked.

"Oh, don't remind me. When I was two, I went through so many terrible things, like getting potty trained, almost getting sucked down the drain, a monster under my big boy bed, and having to get my hairs cut, they weren't fun. The terrible two's are the worstest, and in another six month, you're gonna go through them too." Said Chuckie.

"Wow, thanks, but maybe that's not all. I mean, did you see how Tommy treated me? Maybe the terrible two's is when you turn into a terrible person, like Angelica." I said.

Everyone gasp at my comment.

"Glad I didn't get that end of the terrible two's." Chuckie muttered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Angelica gotted that end of the ordeal, and she's still got them two years later, at age four, hince, why she's always so mean to us. And now, Tommy's got them too, according to the growed ups. And seeing he's related to Angelica, oh no, I really messed things up this time." I cried, as I burst into tears again.

"Come on little guy, let's go get you cleaned up." I heard Betty say from behind me, as she picked me up, and she, Laura and Didi were helping all of us messy kids into the bathroom at the other end of the restaurant to get us all cleaned up.

As they were cleaning us all up, I continued to cry, really feeling upset. I broke a promise, I may have messed up my friendship with Tommy forever, and even worser, I broke the evil curse, of the terrible two's. If Tommy does turn mean like Angelica, it's all gonna be my falt, and I'll never be able to live it down. I must find a way to get him to forgive me before it's too late.

End of Zack POV

So, looks like Zack really messed things up. Tommy and Zack have snapped, big time, and is the Rugrats gang doomed forever? Has a friendship been ripped apart? Or will Zack and Tommy find a way to fix it? Will Tommy finally forgive Zack, realizing that simply a mistake was made? We'll find out, in the next chapter, and since I have to go babysit the real Zack today, I don't see chapter 8 appearing until sometime tomorrow or the next day at the earliest.

Author's Note: So now we know where Chazz got the idea to have Chuckie learn how to play the drums. If you've never seen the AGU episode, Truths or Consiquenses, where Chuckie is seen playing drums terribly, well now you know where the idea started in the first place, based on the events of this chapter. Also, most of you don't know the real Zack, who my OC is based off of, but in reality, he is now 18-months-old, and thanks to him developing some foods and songs that he likes, I'm able to incorporate some of those interests in for my OC to like too. Also, my real nephew and his mommy, AKA my sister-in-law do attend an actual music class locally here in town, where they do things similar to what I depicted in this chapter. And as for some of the songs I had everybody pick out to sing, some of them have appeared on Bobby's World, the song, Red River Valley has been featured in three Rugrats episodes, you fans can let me know in the reviews which three episodes they were in, and I'll let you know if you're right, and some of the other songs, I heard on a CD in my sister-in-law's car, and as a result, they were stuck in my head the rest of the day. This was true as far as the songs about the whole in the bottom of the sea, and a whole in the bucket are concerned. I'll admit, I've never gone to one of their actual classes, but I thought this would be something new and neat for the Rugrats to go and do, since that was an activity they never went to in an actual Rugrats episode. Though I think the episode, Music, from season 6, would have been interesting had they been at a music class, singing those songs and imagining the stories in their head. You can let me know in the reviews if you agree or disagree. Anyway, this chapter is long enough, so, I'm gonna go for now, but if you haven't checked it out, the rest of Rosie in Make Believe Land has been posted, should you wish to check it out, and, we'll talk soon.


	8. Seeking Forgiveness

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for taking over a week to get back to updating this story. Between school, which, I am very close to finishing up the semester, and a horrible week in other areas of my life, this story got more or less, pushed to the back burner. But here I am with the next chapter, so hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8, Seeking Forgiveness

Zack POV

I felt so stupid, as I continued to cry while Betty gotted me all cleaned up, changed into the one extra diapie that Didi had brought with her, and changed into a new dark blue t-shirt that wasn't covered in food. In fact, all of us were cleaned up and changed into our extra clothes that were brought for us by our mommies and daddies. Once we were all clean, Didi put me, Dil and Tommy into the car, and we lefted the restaurant and went to the park. That car ride to the park was probably one of the most quietest rides I ever went on with Tommy and Dil, as all I heard was the motor of the car, as Didi was so upset by our behavior, she didn't even put the CD of music back on. I might have struck up a conversation with Dil, but since Tommy was seated in between us, I wasn't about to start up anything. Yet though, seeing that I still had a couple of days of staying at Tommy's house, I had to find a way to get him to forgive me, and fast. Little did I know that breaking my promise was about to lead me down a long road of punishment from Tommy, as my long weekend continued.

We arrived at the park, and Didi sat Tommy down on a bench, saying some words to him in a very stirn tone of voice.

"Tommy, you will be sitting in time out, and thinking about what you've done. And you may not get up, except to use the potty, understand?" Didi said.

Tommy nodded, and from what I could tell, he didn't move another muscle after that. Of course, while I personally felt I should be the one sitting in time out, I was about to get quite a punishment from Tommy. Let's just say, getting him to forgive me was not going to be easy. No matter, I tried to shrug it off when I saw Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Kimi coming over near me.

"Hey there Deed, decided to bring the tikes to the park. Laura told me as we were walking out of the restaurant that she was tired, so she would be taking Jesse home." Said Betty, as she sat down on the park bench next to Didi, while Dil proceeded to crawl off towards a nearby sandbox. I then turned towards Phil, Lil, Kimi and Chuckie.

"So, what do you wanna do guys?" I asked.

"I think I wanna just pick some dandelions, and maybe give them to Tommy. I feel really bad that he had such an awful trip to see Rosie, and then, you had to go and blab about it to everyone." Said Chuckie.

"Hey, I didn't mean to." I replied.

"I don't blame Tommy for not wanting to speak to you no more. I wouldn't be speaking to you no more either if you had blabbed my secret that you promised me you'd keep to yourself." Said Chuckie.

"Who's side are you on anyway Chuckie? Don't tell me you're only taking Tommy's side cuz you've known him before he ever tooked his firstest bite of solid food." I argued.

I was still mad, and it looked like things weren't looking good for me and Chuckie either.

"Fine, I guess, I'll just, go play by myself for a while." Said Chuckie, as he wandered off somewhere in the park.

"We'll play with you Zack." Said Phil.

"You will?" I asked.

"Of course!" Said Lil.

The three of us went off to play for a while. As we were playing in the grass, I over heard Angelica and Susie talking close by.

"Hey, I never thought I'd say this, but maybe Angelica and Susie have some ideas on how I can get Tommy to forgive me." I said.

I left Phil and Lil to race some worms in the grass, while I toddled over to where Angelica and Susie were playing with whatever new Cynthia toy that Angelica had on her at the time.

"Hi Zack." Said Susie, as she spotted me coming over.

"Hi." I said in a melancholy tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Susie asked.

I went on to tell Susie and Angelica about how Tommy had been telling me about his trip to see Rosie, and how I promised not to tell anybody, only to accidentally spit it out while we all went to eat lunch today at Zappy Burger. As a result, Tommy was now giving me the silent treatment for possibly forever, and now, I needed to find a way to get him to forgive me.

"Did you say you were sorry?" Susie asked.

"Yes I did. I apologized immediately." I said.

"Well, there's one way and one way only to get Tommy to forgive you." Said Angelica.

"What?" I asked.

I couldn't believe I was going to seek advice from Angelica, but I was desperate to get my friendship back with Tommy, so at that moment, I'd try anything.

"Give him something. Like a toy or a cookie. And only give it to him, if he agrees to forgive you. At least, that's how I work." Said Angelica.

"That's not true Angelica. Zack, don't listen to her. Bribing, which is what Angelica was instructing you to do, is not the way to make friends, or gain back old ones." Said Susie.

"Yeah it is Carmichael, you're just too dumb to understand how people work." Said Angelica.

I just stuck my tongue out at her and went on to hear what else Susie had to say.

"You need to give Tommy time to calm down. I'm sure he won't stay mad at you forever. Tommy's a pretty forgiving person in the time I've known him. But it's true with anybody. Push them or bribe them to forgive you, and chances are they won't. Try hard to not do anything else to upset him, and I bet ya, by the end of the day, you and Tommy will be giggling and having fun together it will be as if your little food fight never happened." Said Susie.

"Thanks Susie, I'll give this a try." I said, as I left the two four-year-olds to play with Angelica's Cynthia toy, and went off to find Phil and Lil.

"We were thinking of playing racing Reptar, wanna play with us?" Phil asked as I came over.

"I'd love to, only, I can't race very well in this stupid diapie." I said.

"Yeah, me and Phillip couldn't exactly run in those diapies neither." Said Lil.

"They even felt worser when we dressed up as vegetables in that parade." Added Phil.

"I feel like a vegetable." I muttered.

"Well what kind of vegetable do you feel like?" Lil asked.

"I feel like, I feel like, a brustle sprout!" I cried, as I started to burst into tears.

Then, I stopped. Surely there was a way to escape these diapies, and I was going to find a way, as I started pulling at my diapie, hoping to rip it off.

"Zack! Stop! What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? About to escape to freedom that's what." I said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Phil.

"Oh? And why not?" I asked.

"Me and Lillian did it, and gotted in trouble with our daddy for running across the living room carpet with no diapies on." Said Phil.

"Well I'm in the park. And I don't have a daddy. I have an aunty, and she's out of town. And so, I'm gonna escape my diapie. It's either that, or be miserable forever." I said, as I pulled really hard on the butt balloon, till it popped off, and flew somewhere in the park, leaving me in nothing but my dark blue t-shirt, completely naked and barefooted from the waste down.

Phil and Lil just exchanged glances, as they stared at me, now diaperless, but I didn't care what they were thinking. I wouldn't get in trouble, and if I went potty, don't dogs and other aminals do it outside anyway? Anyway, happy to be free from that stupid puffy diapie, I decided to enjoy my freedom while I had it. Me, Phil and Lil began to race through the park, until I fell down in a mud puddle.

"I can't do anything right today. I fall down in the mud, and to make things worser, I broked a promise to one of my bestest friends and they don't believe I'm sorry." I muttered, as I stood up and brushed the mud off of me as best as I could.

"I believe you." A girl's voice said from off to my left. I turned to see Kimi looking at me, with a huge smile on her face.

"So, if I had broken a promise to you, you'd forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course Zack, I know you didn't mean to do it. It was only a accident." Said Kimi.

"Don't tell me, tell Tommy." I said.

"Why don't we both go tell Tommy, come on!" Said Kimi, as she took my hand, and we all headed over to the park bench where Betty, Didi and Tommy were all sitting. Tommy was now playing with his toy laptop that Peter gave him for Christmas.

"Go on ahead, maybe Tommy's now calmed down enough that he'll forgive you." Whispered Lil in my ear.

I approached Tommy, and began my apology.

"Hey Tommy, I'm sorry I broked my promise. I didn't mean to. It was only a accident. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I said very apologetically, but Tommy didn't even hear me. He continued to be engrossed in his toy laptop, not looking up once.

"I guess an apology don't work if they're not even paying attention guys." I said with a sigh, turning towards Phil, Lil and Kimi, a frown on my face.

"Zachary! What on earth happened here?" I heard Didi saying from behind me.

Then it hit me. She discovered me, diaperless. Boy did I have a price to pay for that. Because we were at the park, and my last clean one she brought with us was put on when we were getting cleaned up at the restaurant, I had to go back to Tommy and Dil's house, wearing one of Dil's diapies. It wouldn't have been so bad, except because he's slightly smaller than me, his diapies were snug on me, making them even more uncomfortable than the butt balloon things my aunty left me with.

"Something wrong Zack?" Dil asked me, as he heard me trying to get comfortable in my car seat.

"I know you're slightly smaller than me, but your diapies are very uncomfortable." I said.

"Hey Dil, would you please tell the invisible boy to my right to be quiet?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not invisible!" I snapped.

"What invisible boy Tommy? All I see is Zack." Said Dil.

"I don't know a Zack, but I do know of a boy who's invisible and I wish he'd just, go away!" Tommy yelled, as his mommy turned into the driveway of their house.

After we got there, she changed me back into my puffy diapies, which, after having to wear a snug diapie that was too small for me, I'll stick with my stupid puffy ones until my aunty returned and could get me regular diapies again in my size that I prefer to wear, or, decided to start me on the potty six month earlier than most other babies, whichever one she decided to do. I personally wouldn't mind using the potty like a growed up. I hated having to wear diapies and rely on growed ups to change me every so often. Then, once I was changed, Didi putted us all down for our naps. This is when the trouble only got worser. While I decided to be a cooperative guest, Tommy on the other hand, decided to be difficult. He refused to take his nap, kicking and screaming, making things difficult on Didi, not even being interested in his hot milk, so she took him downstairs, while Dil and I settled down for our afternoon naps. I got Tommy's bed all to myself, so that was fine by me, as I fell asleep.

I must have been tired, as by the time I waked up, Dil had long since gotten up and gone downstairs, no longer in his crib, and the sun was starting to get lower in the sky. I gotted downstairs to find Peter was on the living room couch, Dil was off in the playpen playing with his Goober toy, and Tommy was sitting at the coffee table, making a really tall stack of blocks.

"That's block twelve." Said Peter, as Tommy stacked another block on his rather tall stack.

"Thirteen." Said Peter, as Tommy stacked another block on the stack, now taller than he was.

"Hmmm, I don't know if you can do fourteen blocks Tommy, it's getting pretty tall, and getting difficult for you to reach." Said Peter, as Tommy picked up another block on the floor.

"Oh sure I can." Said Tommy, as he just barely reached the top of the stack of blocks, putting the fourteenth block on top.

"Wow! Fourteen blocks! That's very good!" Said Peter.

"I'm gonna go for the nextest one. Uh, Elevendy bazillion." Said Tommy, as he picked up another block off of the floor and was about to attempt reaching the top of the stack.

"Actually Tommy, the number that comes after fourteen is fifteen." Said Peter.

That's when I decided I'd try to come and help.

"Allow me." I said, as I picked up a block from the floor, and there me and Tommy were, both reaching up to put that fifteenth block on to the stack, when my hand bumped into the stack, causing the tower to come crashing down.

"Peter! Tell Zack he can never not touch my blocks again!" Tommy snapped, as he started running around, picking up all of the blocks on the floor, putting them into a purple bucket, and seeing to hiding them from me.

"Tommy, why don't you tell Zack not to play with your blocks. And he was only trying to help. That stack was getting way too tall for either one of you to reach. Chances are you would have knocked it down come the fifteenth block." Said Peter.

"You tell him. I'm not speaking to him no more." Snapped Tommy, as he ran out of the room with the purple bucket, frustrated.

I tottled over to Peter, and decided to have a talk with him.

"Hi Peter. What are you doing here?" I asked, as I proceeded to try to climb on to his lap, with not much luck, thanks to these stupid diapies. Peter then picked me up and put me in his lap on the couch.

"Well Zack, after the day you and Tommy put Stu and Didi through, they're out to have an evening to themselves, and I'm here babysitting again." Said Peter.

"Yay!" I said with a smile.

"So, I hear you and Tommy aren't getting along." Said Peter.

"Yeah. I mean, all I did was blab about the trip you and Tommy took to see Rosie. I'm sure that trip couldn't have been as bad as it has been so far for Tommy." I said.

"I was there, and even I can't say I had the best time of my life. But you did promise Tommy you wouldn't tell, and you told. I think he's pretty upset with you. But I wouldn't worry. I'm sure when he's ready, he'll come around." Said Peter.

"I hope so. I miss him. And I didn't mean to do it, it was only a accident." I said, as I gave Peter a hug.

But that didn't help matters any, or it didn't seem to in my opinion anyway. To make matters worse, Tommy continued to find ways of avoiding me. I founded out from Peter he never took his nap, even when he got there, and Stu and Didi gave him a second bottle of hot milk, and Peter tried to get him to snuggle with him on the couch, all Tommy did was roll around and kick him. Dinner didn't go much better. Peter got Chinese takeout, to make things easy on everybody. I loved the stuff. Wonton soup, and those little crunchy noodles, which I was glad I finally had enough teeth to eat those now. Even Dil and Peter seemed to enjoy their food from what I could tell, but not Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, don't you wanna try some of the beef with garlic sauce?" Peter asked.

"No!" Snapped Tommy, as he picked up a spoon, about ready to throw it on the floor.

"Now Tommy, don't throw that on the floor. What is my rule when you throw something on the floor?" Peter asked.

"Uh, you'll pick it up and give it back to me?" Tommy replied.

"No Tommy, if you, Dil or Zack throw something on the floor from the dinner table, it goes bye bye." Said Peter.

"I wish I could throw Zack on the floor and make him go bye bye." Muttered Tommy.

"Now Tommy, I'm sure you don't really mean that. You and Zack are friends, and he didn't mean what happened earlier today." Said Peter, as I saw him finding something else for Tommy to eat.

"What ever." Muttered Tommy.

A little while later, Peter had some yogurt and some Gurber spaghetti fixed for Tommy to eat, and he at least ate that up, once I finished my food and disappeardid into the living room, where Dil was playing with one of Tommy's Reptar puzzles. I sat down and helped him with it, till Peter said it was time for all of us to head up to get ready for bed.

Of course, getting ready for bed didn't go much easier. Peter was gonna let us all have our bedtime bottles of hot milk with Ovaltine while he read us a story, but Tommy proceeded to take the bottle out of his mouth and get all fussy.

"All right then. I guess we'll just skip the story tonight, and go brush your teeth and get you kids all ready for bed." Said Peter, as we were all led into the bathroom to brush our teeth.

Peter helped me with my teeth, as he found my toothbrush and toothpaste in the bag aunty packed for me. Then, he helped Dil with his teeth, as his toothbrush and toothpaste were on the counter, but he couldn't find Tommy's stuff anywhere. He founded him a toothbrush to use, but I'm guessing Tommy spotted my reflection in the mirror, because he threw the toothbrush down on the counter, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Well, I guess your teeth will be ok for one night. Come on kids." Said Peter with a sigh, as he got me, Dil and Tommy all dressed into our jammies for bed. Dil went right to sleep upon being placed in his crib, and even I was quite content, when Peter got me tucked into Tommy's bed, but Tommy, was a completely different story.

He ran out of the bedroom, only half dressed for bed, and Peter, ran through the house, chasing after him. I'm not sure when he caught Tommy, or if he eventually, gave up, as Peter returned to Tommy's room, empty handed. I was about to snuggle up with my white stuffed bear Frosty, the lastest toy my mommy and daddy gave me before Aunty took me in as her own, when Peter scooped me and Frosty up, and carried us off into Tommy's mommy and daddy's room, where I was placed down on the bed.

"You rest here for a while. I'll come get you once Tommy's asleep." Said Peter, as he lefted the room, and I snuggled up with Frosty on the large bed I was laying on, and went to sleep.

Sometime later, Peter came back and gotted me, as this waked me up.

"Zachary, you can go to sleep where you're suppose to now, Tommy and Dil are fast asleep." Said Peter.

"I wanna stay here. I'm comfortable." I moaned.

"I'd let you stay here, but Stu and Didi will be back any minute, and I'm sure they'd like their bed to sleep in. Now come on, let's go." Said Peter, as he scooped me and Frosty up, and carried us back to Tommy and Dil's room.

"So how did you get Tommy to go to sleep?" I whispered to Peter.

"Well, I put on some soft music, held him in my lap in the rocking chair, and fed him his bottle of hot milk. He drank it and went to sleep on my shoulder. So I put him in his bed, and now, I'm gonna put you in bed next to him. Now you and Frosty go back to sleep now. I'll see you all later." Said Peter quietly, as he tip towed into Tommy and Dil's room, lay me down in Tommy's bed next to him, and I went back to sleep.

I noticed Tommy get up at some point during the night to go potty, and then, he never returned. I had no clue where he spent the rest of the night, and I didn't really care. If he was happy, staying mad at me forever, that was his problem. I awoke early the nextest morning, to find Tommy still hadn't returned, and Dil was still sound asleep in his crib. I made my way downstairs, and I'm guessing Stu and Didi were still asleep too, as I heard some snoring as I went past their bedroom door, and made my way down the stairs. I couldn't find Tommy anywhere, but I did find the clicker on the coffee table. I picked it up and turndid on the TV. I couldn't believe what was on TV, one of my favoritest TV shows of all times, and sadly, one of the few shows that I liked, but the rest of my friends didn't care for much. Super Why was on. It's about these kids who turn into super heros, known as the Super Readers, and they go into different story books and solve problems by finding the super word of the day to solve their problem.

In this particular episode, they were off on an outside space adventure. It was really good! Only, when they were about to give the secret word, the TV turned off. I turned to see Tommy next to me, the clicker in his hand.

"Hey! Turn that back on I was watching that." I snapped.

Instead of turning back on the TV, Tommy just threw the remote at my head and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Ow!" I cried, as the clicker hit my head.

I picked it up, but by the time I gotted the TV turndid back on, Super Why had ended, and Goober had started, causing me to miss the super word answer of the day. Of course, Dil, Stu and Didi were all awake at this point, and Dil was excited to see that Goober had come on, so I just, made my way into the kitchen to have some Reptar cerial for breakfast, and get on with my day. It was obvious, that Tommy was still mad at me, so looked like another long day for sure.

Sometime after breakfast, I was about to play with one of the toy laptops in the playpen, when I apparently reached for Tommy's, as he spotted me, and toldid me to not touch it. So I then reached for Dil's, and as I played with it, I started to have a daydream where the Super Why characters paid me a visit, and helped me and Tommy become friends again. In my daydream, we became friends again, but sadly, it was only a dream, as I glanced at a blank screen on Dil's toy laptop, either because it shut off, or I ran down the batteries.

"Something wrong Zack?" Phil asked.

I looked up to see that Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil had all come over to play with me.

"Oh nothing. I just had a super great daydream where the characters from my favoritest TV show ever, helped me and Tommy become friends again, only it was just a dream." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Zack, I'm sure Tommy will forgive you. In the meantime though, I'm gonna go play with him so he don't get too lonely." Said Chuckie, as he lefted the playpen.

Of course, seems that yesterday, he only cared about how Tommy felt in all of this. I'm guessing after having a day to think about it, he saw both of our sides of the story. Whatever, I was about to suggest something for me, Kimi Phil and Lil to go play together, when we heard a loud sound coming from Tommy and Dil's basement.

"What was that?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." Lil replied.

"Oooh, I think it's a basement monster!" Said Kimi.

"Yeah, maybe it's a basement monster. Come on guys, let's go see." I said, as we all headed for the basement door.

On the way there, Tommy must have spotted Kimi, as he asked us where we were going.

"What's going on guys?" Tommy asked.

"We're off to get rid of the basement monster, making all of those strange noises!" Said Kimi.

"No thank you Kimi, I think I'll stay up here, where the monster can't get me." Said Chuckie.

"You're gonna come with us, right Tommy?" Kimi asked.

Tommy must have spotted me at that moment, as he did something he usually only does if he's sick and doesn't feel well.

"Uh, no thanks guys, I'm gonna go play with Chuckie." Said Tommy, as he grabbed Chuckie's hand, and they went off towards the playpen.

"I'll go with you guys, come on." Said Dil, as he caught up to us, and we headed down to the basement.

When we gotted down the stairs, we founded the source of the noise.

"That's no basement monster, that's just my daddy, working on another one of his inventions." Said Dil.

We all nodded in agreement. As we were about to head back upstairs, I'm guessing Dil's daddy caught us.

"Kids! No! This is no place to play. Come on, let's get you kids back upstairs." Said Stu, as he carried us back upstairs to the living room.

I'm guessing Tommy didn't sleep too well yesterday night neither, as he and Chuckie were lying side by side in the playpen, taking a nap. Didi was outside in the garden, so me, Dil, Kimi, Phil and Lil all headed outside to the sandbox to play and try to figure out the situation with me and Tommy, while we dug wholes in the sand.

"Maybe Angelica's right you guys. Maybe I should give Tommy something to get him to forgive me." I said.

"I don't know, but I guess it's worth a try." Said Dil.

"Ok, I'll do it." I said, as I went back inside the house, to find Tommy and Chuckie sitting at the coffee table in the living room, coloring on pieces of paper with crayons.

I tottled upstairs and got my bear Frosty. I wouldn't give this bear to just anybody, as it was very special to me, but if it meant me and Tommy would be friends again, then it was worth it giving him up. I gotted back downstairs and got to the table where Tommy and Chuckie were coloring.

"Who's that Zack?" Chuckie asked, noticing me with Frosty.

"This is my favoritest bear Frosty. He's all white, and my mommy and daddy gave him to me. He's really special and I sleep with him every night, but I'm willing to give him to you Tommy, if you forgive me for breaking my promise." I said.

To my unpleasant surprise, Tommy took the bear out of my hands, and instead of forgiving me, he made things worse, by ripping his head off. This had me so upset, that I sat down on the floor and started crying.

"Oh dear, what happened?" I heard Didi say from the other room, until she came in to see what had happened.

Tommy and Chuckie had lefted the room, leaving me there with Frosty, his head detached from his body.

"Oh dear." Said Didi, as she picked up the two pieces of Frosty, and took them away.

I calmed down at this point, really hoping she could fix him. However, I was starting to lose hope. Then, I saw the paper and crayons on the table, and remembered back to my daydream from earlier. Then, I got a brilliant idea! Tommy loves Reptar, and he loves stories. So, I was gonna make a story book where Robosnails did something to upset Reptar, and Reptar, had to forgive him.

No sooner had I gotted started on making my picture book for Tommy, when Chuckie founded me.

"Hey Zack, what you doing?" Chuckie asked.

I explained my idea to Chuckie, and to my pleasant surprise, he sat down with me at the coffee table, and helped me make my picture book.

After we finished the picture book, it was time for lunch. To my surprise, Tommy was cooperative, and we all ate our fried bologna sandwiches more or less in silence. I could tell though, that something, was bothering Chuckie, but when I tried to ask him what it was, he didn't reply.

After lunch, we were all playing outside in the backyard, me playing rolly ball with Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Dil, while Tommy was off by himself in the sandbox. Chuckie would play with us for a few minutes, then go over to the sandbox to play with Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, can't you forgive Zack? He really does miss you." I heard Chuckie saying to Tommy from the sandbox.

"No! He broked his promise to me and as far as I'm concerned, I don't wanna be friends with a, with a, a, promise breaker." I heard Tommy snap back at Chuckie.

"Well I'm going back to play with Zack and my other friends, so, guess I'll just, catch you later then." Said Chuckie, as he rejoined us.

It was at that moment, I decided to show my picture book to Tommy.

"Guys, I think I'd better show my picture book to Tommy, before things get any worser. Chuckie is starting to look out of breath and tired." I said to the others, as we all approached Tommy in the sandbox, me carrying the picture book I made, as I sat down across from Tommy in the sandbox, opened the book, and began my story.

"On this page, Robosnails broked Reptar's favoritest toy." I said, as I showed Tommy my drawing.

Then, I turndid it to the nextest page.

"And on this page, Robosnails is saying he's sorry for breaking Reptar's favoritest toy." I said, showing Tommy the next page of my book.

"And on this lastest page, which Chuckie helped me draw, Reptar forgives Robosnails for breaking his toy, and they're friends again." I said, as I showed Tommy the last page of my book, and then, put the book down in the sandbox.

No sooner had I put my book down, when Chuckie started crying.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You and Zack that's what's wrong. I'm tired, and I'm not having no fun no more cuz I keep having to play with you two separately, instead of all of us together. I wish we could all be friends again, cuz I'm getting tired of running across the yard to play with each of you guys." Said Chuckie through his tears.

"Come on Tommy please, I'm really really sorry for breaking my promise yesterday, and I really really wish you'd forgive me. I've missed playing with you all day, and I'm sure Dil, Kimi, and Phil and Lil, who have been playing with me all day, miss playing with you too, right guys?" I asked.

Dil, Phil, Lil and Kimi all nodded.

Tommy sat there and thought for a minute before speaking up.

"And, if I can't play with you two together no more, then Zack and Tommy, I don't wanna play with neither of ya." Said Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, don't say that, you're my bestest friend. I don't ever wanna stop playing with you, and as for Zack, I guess if Reptar could forgive Robosnails, then I guess I can forgive you. I'm sorry I was so mean to you, and broked Frosty, and upsetted you Chuckie, it's just, I never had anybody break a promise to me before other than Angelica, and I just, well, I was really shocked that Zack did this to me. But I now know you didn't mean to do it, it was only a accident, so Zack, I forgive you." Said Tommy, as he gave me a hug, and I toppled over into the sandbox, burying Tommy in the sand, causing all of us to start laughing.

No sooner were we giggling and laughing, having fun, when a rain drop hit my head.

"Uh guys, I think it's starting to rain. We'd better go inside so we don't gets wet." I said, as we all gotted out of the sandbox and headed for the doggy door, since the other doors were closed.

All of us made it through the doggy door, except for me, who got stuck, thanks to my puffy diapies. Somehow though, Phil and Lil grabbed both of my arms and I somehow, gotted through the doggy door. It was a tight squeeze, but we got me inside the house, just as the sky really opened up, and the rain started falling even harder outside.

Once we were inside and in the playpen, Chuckie spoke up.

"You know, uh, Tommy, you did promise to tell us all about your trip to see Rosie when you gotted back." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah I seem to remember that too." Said Phil.

"Me too!" Added Lil.

Tommy took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know you guys." Said Tommy in that sad tone of voice he uses sometimes, when he's disappointed.

"Come on Tommy, I'd love to hear about the rest of what went on on your trip. We're not at a restaurant, or Music Class, or the park no more where every baby in the world can hear us. And we all agree, this trip of Tommy's he tooked to see Rosie, stays amongst friends, right?" I said.

"Amongst friends." Everyone else said, as we all put our hands together.

"Wanna catch them up Zack?" Tommy asked me.

"Sure!" I said, as I told Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil everything that had happened on Tommy's trip up to that point. The flight to Boston, that first day of adventures, and reminded them about him getting sick and what all took place on the day he was spose to go to the marathon with Rosie.

"So now, we're up to Rosie's birthday party. Right Tommy?" I asked.

"Yep." Tommy replied, as he stood up against the glass doors at the back of the playpen, the rest of us, sitting on the floor in a semi circle, our attention turned towards Tommy.

"So, you went to sleep on your worstest sick day ever, eager for Rosie's birthday party the nextest day. What happened next?" I asked.

End of Zack POV

So, what did happen next? Well, you guys will have to wait for Tommy to tell more of his story until the next chapter of this story, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: Earlier in this chapter, I mentioned the daydream Zack had with the Super Why characters. If you want to read about that daydream in its entirety, then please check out my one-shot story called, Let's be Friends, which is posted as a Rugrats/All Grown Up, and Super Why crossover story. I should also point out that the real Zack my OC is based off of, hates Chinese food, and doesn't have a white teddy bear named Frosty, but while my OC Zack is based off of my nephew, I can't have them be completely identical to one another. Some things need to be different between the two, I don't wish for my OC to be a complete identical twin to my nephew, even if they do share some things in common. And as for when I'll get the rest of the chapters posted to this story? I do have some essays as final projects to get done that are due at my final class on Tuesday, May 5, 2015, and do have other things to attend to over the weekend, so I can't promise you all that chapters 9 through 12 of this story will get written up and published before Tuesday, May 5, 2015, but I can promise you all, that once the semester has concluded for me, I'll officially be on summer break come May 6, 2015, therefore, this story will get finished post May 6, if not before May 5. I thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story up to this point, and, we shall talk again really soon.


	9. Rosie's Birthday Party

Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this story updated and completed, but now that school is finished for the summer, I'm gonna try my hardest, to get this story completed over the next couple of days. We're up to chapter 9, and there's going to be a total of 12 chapters in this story. This chapter and the next 2, will focus on the rest of Tommy's trip to see Rosie, so, without further a due, let's get on with the next chapter!

Chapter 9, Rosie's Birthday Party

Tommy POV

I must have slept hard that night, as I don't even remember now if I waked up at all to go potty. I know I slept hard that night, as I was startled awake with an excited two-year-old Rosie staring me in the face, holding my hand, smiling and jumping up and down.

"Come on Tommy, wake up! Wake up! Today's my Birthday party!" Rosie shouted excitedly.

At that moment, I felt like I had been hit by a Reptar wagon, but I didn't care. Maybe once I gotted going, I'd start to feels better. I yawned and stretched, sat up in bed, and stood up.

"You ok Tommy?" Rosie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rosie, come on, let's go." I said, taking her hand and we ran downstairs, where we founded everybody eating breakfast.

"Well good morning sleepy head, want some breakfast?" Said Peter.

"May I have some Reptar ccerial?" I asked.

"Oh wow listen to you! You must be feeling better, but just to be safe, better stick with the lime jell-o instead. And sorry, the Halls are all out of Reptar cerial. Remember?" Said Peter, as he got me situated in my booster seat at the table, a bowl of green jell-o in front of me.

"Yeah, they can't watch or eat Reptar." I muttered, as I reluctantly dug into my jell-o, for the bazillionth time.

To my pleasant surprise though, my tummy didn't feel funny after I finished my jell-o and ginger ale for breakfast, so maybe, just maybe, I was getting better! Come to think of it, I was feeling better too, which was a good thing, I didn't need to be sick at Rosie's big birthday party.

After my breakfast, Peter gotted me dressed, and a little while after that, all of the party guests started to arrive, and Reggie's mommy and Rosie's parents had decorated the partment with all sorts of prettyful balloons! There were pinks and blues and yellows, it was like a rainbow everywhere! Sometime after that, the guests arrived. All of Rosie's friends, like Hazel, Courtney, Natalie and Hanna showed up, and sadly, one of her emenies came too. Yep, Reggie was there, since his mommy was the party planner, but I tried to just, ignore him, and have a good time.

The firstest game we played, was pin the star on Jelly Bear. We all stood in a line, and Rosie's daddy covered our eyes with a scarf. Then, we had to try to place the star on Jelly Bear's tummy on top of the real one, without being able to see it. In the end, Courtney gotted her star the closest to the real one, and won a Dummi Bears lolli for her prize. After that, we all played Musical Chairs to the famous Happy Happy Happy Happy song on the Dummi Bears. That's where you walk around a row of chairs, and then, when the music stops, you're spose to sit down. Unfortunately, there's not enough chairs for everybody, so the person who goes boom on the floor cuz there's no chair is out of the game. Hazel was the firstest one to land on the floor, and I was nextest. It was still fun, even if you gotted out of the game early. Me and Hazel watched as everyone else went boom on the floor, and chairs disappeardid each time the Dummi Bears song started back up again. Finally, the lastest person sitting was Natalie. She won, and for her prize, she got a Dummi Bears headband. I turned and sawed Rosie, Courtney and Hanna had joined me and Hazel, as Natalie received her prize, and brought it over to show us.

"That's a real nice headband Natalie." I said, smiling at her.

Natalie nodded and smiled at me. I had sort of forgotted she couldn't talk yet. She was kind of like Dil was when he was first borndid, except she was two like the rest of us. Dil at least learndid how to talk like the rest of us by the time he hit his firstest birthday, even if we all couldn't be understood by the growed ups yet, someday, we'd be able to talk to them.

"Time for presents." Rosie's mommy said, as we all sat on the floor in a circle in the living room, with Rosie in the middle, and we all gave her nice boxes wrapped in shiny paper.

She opened each one, and gotted all sorts of stuff. A ball, a Dummi Bears necklace, and even a blue flashlight! Then, she opened the present that me and Peter gotted her, the Dummi Bears blankie.

"Oh wow! A Dummi Bears blankie! Thanks Tommy and Peter." Said Rosie.

"You're welcome Rosie." I said with a smile, as I gave her a hug.

I was feeling really good, and so far, it was one of the bestest birthday parties I had ever been to. Little did I know my good times were about to end, as no sooner had Rosie opened up all of her presents, when it was time for us to have Birthday cake and ice cream. We all sat around the kitchen table in booster seats, all of us, except for Reggie, cuz he was biggerer. We then sang the Happy Birthday song to Rosie, and she made a wish and blew out the candles. After that, cake and ice cream were placed in front of each of us. We had vanilla ice cream, and some sort of red cake, which was yummy! Unfortunately, maybe my mouth thought it was yummy, but my tummy sure didn't. No sooner had I taken my lastest bite of ice cream, when I started to feel that unpleasant feeling in my tummy again.

"Oh no!" I cried.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Rosie asked me, but before I could answer her, I throwed up, tossing my piece of Birthday cake and ice cream, all over the kitchen floor.

I was embarrassed, upset, and felt just awful. Worser than that, after I started crying, I over heard Reggie make a comment that just made everything worser.

"How old is your little friend anyway Rosie?" Reggie asked.

"Two-years-old, why?" Replied Rosie.

"Ha ha, your friend's two-years-old? After what I just saw, he seems to be more like two-months-old to me." Said Reggie, as he started laughing again.

"That wasn't very funny Reggie, you apologize to Tommy right now." Demanded Rosie.

"Sorry!" Snapped Reggie in that evil sounding voice.

I just continued to cry till Peter founded me.

"Looks like your tummy wasn't ready for cake and ice cream, come on Tommy, let's go get you all cleaned up." Said Peter, as he scooped me up, and Rosie's mommy came over to clean up the mess on the floor.

Still crying, I buried my face into Peter's shoulder as he carried me upstairs to the bathroom, away from the party and the mess, to give me a bath and clean me up. By the time I gotted up there, I had stopped crying, but I still felt awful. I had so much fun at Rosie's birthday party, and then, I couldn't even eat the cake and ice cream.

Peter filled the tub with water and put me into the bath. No sooner was I in the tub, when Rosie came into the bathroom to check on me.

"Hi Tommy, are you ok?" Rosie asked, standing outside of the tub.

I nodded with a frown.

"Well, after you're done with your bath, care to come to Winter Wonderland with me, Hazel, Hanna, Natalie and Courtney? She can take us there with her magical snowflake pendent! It would be a fun adventure! Come on Tommy, please?" Rosie asked.

I wasn't feeling too good, and didn't really want to go, but I also didn't want to let Rosie down on her special day either, if throwing up in her kitchen didn't ruin the party enough. So I just nodded my head and turned away.

"You go ahead Rosie, I think Tommy needs to take his bath and have a nap. You two can play later." Said Peter, as Rosie turned to leave the bathroom.

"Well, ok, feel better Tommy." Said Rosie, as she lefted the room.

After Rosie was out of sight, I turned to Peter.

"You know where I wanna go Peter?" I asked.

"Where?" Peter asked.

"I wanna go home." I cried.

"Now don't worry Tommy, we're going home tomorrow afternoon, and as for that cake and ice cream incident, sometimes with these tummy bugs, you think you're all better, but your tummy is just, not quite there yet. You just, rest now, you'll be better soon." Said Peter, as he gave me my bath, dried me off, and dressed me back into my Reptar footsy PJ's.

After that, he tucked me into bed for a nap, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Unfortunately, I had quite the night scare, or maybe it was a day scare, since I was taking a nappy during the day, whatever it was, it was a bad dream.

In the dream, Reggie stood before me, dressed as a lizard, you know, the kind that wears a pointy hat and grants wishes. Unfortunately, he didn't grant very good wishes.

"Hey shrimp, name your wish, and make it snappy! I don't gots all day." Reggie demanded.

"Uh, um, I wish, for you to be nice." I said.

"Nice? Nice? You wish for me to be nice? Sorry kid, I can't make that happen." Said Reggie.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm the most powerful lizard in all of Dream Land, and I'll do whatever I want. And you know what? I believe you should be younger than you really are." Said Reggie, as he waved his magic wand, and all of the sudden, I growed down.

I was no longer two-years-old no more, I was now lying on the floor, unable to move, my talking sounded like babbling whenever I tried to speak, and I was bald.

"Look at that, a two-months-old baby, just as you're spose to be. Well, I must be going. Have a nice day. Ha ha ha ha ha." Said Reggie, as he started to walk off, when I spotted a large sippy cup walking towards him.

Now this cup looked familiar. Seems I saw him in some night scare I had a while back, till that big peoples bottle made him disappear. I guess things don't disappear in night scares forever, as he came closer to me.

"If you wanna be big again, drink me, I'm full of ginger ale!" Scoffed the cup, the smile never leaving his face, as he jumped up and down.

Just what I needed right then. I was younger than Dil, an evil from a past night scare returned, and now, in order to be big again, I had to drink the onliest drink I never wanted to drink again.

"No!" I tried to cry, but it just came out as jibberish.

"Sorry, I can't understand you, I don't speak newborn language." Said the cup, as he tipped over, drenching me in ginger ale.

I cried at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would come save me. If only I could just, wake myself up. I was in a bad dream, and if I could just wake myself up, I would be ok.

"You don't hurt my friend like that, you, you, evil cup you." I heard Rosie say, as she kicked the sippy cup across the room, sending his top flying in the air, the room filling up even more so with ginger ale.

"It's ok baby Tommy, I'm right here." I heard Rosie say, as she held on to me tight. Of course, she didn't support my head, which was wobbling around, since I was so small, and my head was too big.

"Just stay in my arms, you're going to be ok." Said Rosie, as she tried to swim through the ginger ale, carrying me, but it was no use. We both drowndid, and then, I awoke in bed, but you know those dreams when you think you waked up from the bad dream, only to find you're still in the bad dream? Well that's what we had here.

There I was, my head beneath the covers in the guest room bed at Rosie's, when a evil familiar voice came from next to me on the nightstand.

"Drink me! I'm full of ginger ale!" I heard my sippy cup say.

I sat up, removing the covers from my head, only to see my cup on the nightstand moving around, with an evil happy look on his face. Noticing I was two-years-old again, I knew I had to finally do something.

"No! I won't drink you no more." I cried.

"Sorry kid, but that big peoples bottle isn't here to save you this time, so looks like it's drink the ginger ale, or prepare to face an evil future." Said the cup.

"Come on, you can't be that bad, you're just a cup, what can you do?" I asked.

Then, the cup did something that looked quite scary. He changed right before my eyes. He got down on the floor, and turned into this evil creature. With blue skin, gray hair, and evil red eyes. He wore a black jump suit, a white cape, black gloves, and white boots.

Being the braveliest baby I was, I stared this monster, straight into the eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Nightmare." The monster replied, in a deep, gruff, evil sounding voice.

"Huh? I know I'm having a night scare, but…" I started to say, before Nightmare interrupted me.

"Of course you're having a night scare you idiot. I make night scares happen. That's right Mister Tommy Pickles. I'm the reason for all nightmares. That's right, I made myself look like you and turned into a clown to scare Chuckie when you guys tried to take him and the gang to Spike's doghouse that one time in his dream. And on the night before he was so afraid to get dirty, I summoned the germs to nearly choke Chuckie to death, making him afraid of germs. And now you know who the sippy cup was in that night scare you had the day your mommy and daddy tried to take your bottle away. If it weren't for that goody goody Watcher of Dreams, overseeing my evil plot, of transforming into a sippy cup and getting you to try to drink me, which, I might add, had Dusty, your babysitter Taffy's friend she met while watching you guys in the park that day, the guy who picked up trash to feed to Hubert, yeah, in dreams, The Watcher of Dreams made him into his super form, the inaminate object, known as a big peoples bottle, I would have gotten away with destroying you. But thanks to that stupid Watcher of Dreams, and his sending out the tweens and teens with super powers, only to mess up my plans, well, you get the picture kid. Now, hold still, while I finish you off." Scoffed Nightmare.

"No!" I cried.

"And what are you going to do about it? You won't have any super powers for another nine years. Face it kid, you're hopeless." Said Nightmare, as fire and ice started to aim at my chest.

I jumped down as quickly as I could and hid under the bed, hoping to avoid Nightmare's evil stuff, but it was no use. A pool of water, as a result of the ice melting started to form around me.

"Oh yeah, and I was the gray cloud in your nightmares you had while you were sick with The Gray Plague. I also turned your blood into stuffing after you had your firstest cut. That's right kid, I make nightmares happen, and there's nothing on this earth, that can stop me!" Said Nightmare, as fire balls came in my direction.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, as I tried to crawl quickly, only the bed was closing in on me, making it harder and harder to move.

"Tommy! Tommy! Wake up!" I heard a voice cry in the distance.

"Huh?" I called.

"Wake up!" The voice called again.

Suddenly, I found myself in bed again, the covers over my head.

"Tommy! Wake up my friend. Come out, is everything ok?" I heard Rosie's voice say.

It hit me, this time, I was awake for real, and nightmare was gone. Or at least, I hoped so. I pulled the covers down from my head, and saw Rosie standing next to my bed. She reached out and grabbed my hand. I turned towards the window, the sun was about to go to sleep, and it was nearly nighttime outside.

"Tommy, you ok?" Rosie asked me.

I turned my gaze back at Rosie.

"No, I had a night scare, or maybe it was a day scare, not the kind that mommy and daddy leave you at all day, the other kind, the kind that happens while napping." I said.

"Awe, I'm sorry Tommy, and I'm sorry you gotted sick at my party." Said Rosie, as she squeezed my hand.

"No Rosie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your party." I said.

"You didn't mean to do it, my sister Mary toldid me that sometimes, when you're sick with those things, your tummy takes longer to get better. Now come on Tommy, dinner's ready. Mommy's making nochoes!" Said Rosie excitedly, as she tried to drag me out of bed. I pulled away.

"What's wrong? You coming?" Rosie asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said, turning away.

"Oh come on Tommy, maybe your tummy is all better. Reggie's gone home, and I'm sure you can have nochoes too. Come on! Come on! Come on!" Begged Rosie.

I really wasn't in the mood for this, but I also wasn't up for going back to sleep and possibly having another night scare, so hopped out of bed and went with Rosie downstairs, after going potty, which thankfully, was a normal drank too much apple juice kind, not the runny poopy kind, so maybe Rosie was right. But then, it hit me. She would be getting nochoes, but I wouldn't. I stood in the bathroom door, a frown on my face.

"Are you coming Tommy? Nochoes awaits!" Said Rosie, staring at me, a huge smile across her face.

"You may be getting nochoes, but I won't." I muttered.

"Awe come on Tommy, it's Reggie who doesn't deserve any good food. Come on, you'll see, I bet you're all wrong." Said Rosie.

"Ok, I spose I can try." I said, as I followed her downstairs.

When we gotted there, Peter and the rest of Rosie's family was seated at the kitchen table, with plates of nochoes and drinks of their choice. At my place though, was a bowl of soup and a sippy cup of that ginger ale stuff. I sware, if I have to drink ginger ale one more time, I'm gonna throw it up.

"Have a nice nap Tommy?" Peter asked me, as he got up from the table and got me situated at my place to eat.

I nodded.

"Awe, sorry to hear that. Well, this soup and ginger ale ought to cheer you right up. Now eat up Tommy, we got to get you all well before we head home tomorrow." Said Peter.

I really wasn't hungry, and I certainly wasn't hungry for the same old thing again, but I wasn't up for giving Peter a hard time, so stuck my fingers into the bowl, thinking maybe eating my chicken noodle soup with my fingers would make it more funnerer, at least that would cheer me up some. Unfortunately, that didn't last.

"Now Tommy, don't eat the soup with your fingers, use your spoon." Said Peter, as he came and pulled my hands out of the bowl of soup, cleaned them up with a wipy, and made me eat with the spoon.

I reluctantly, ate my soup, and drank my ginger rale, thankful I didn't throw up this time around, and after dinner, I went into the living room, and played rolly ball with Rosie's new pink and white ball she gotted for her birthday from one of the guests.

Rosie and I rolled it to one another for several minutes in silence before one of us spoke up.

"Isn't this fun Tommy?" Rosie asked me, as she grabbed on to the ball, before rolling it back to me.

I had a pretty miserable day up to this point, but as I sat there, alone on the floor, rolling the ball to Rosie, I started to feel a little bit better.

"I guess so, it's starting to get better." I said, as I grabbed on to the ball and rolled it back to her.

We played for a few more minutes, until Rosie's mommy came in to read us a story before we went to bed. It was a really good story too. It was about this monkey named George, who was watching this lady bake a cake. Meanwhile, the lady had losted her necklace, so went off to look for it. While she was gone, George decided to help her make the new cake, by adding flour, and other stuff into the bowl. Then, he turndid on the mixer and gotted stuff all over the kitchen. The lady came back, still with no necklace, and very angry at George for making a big mess. The cake she had finished baking however, came out of the oven. She set it down to cool, and went off to look in another spot for her necklace again. The monkey George eyed the cake, and licked his lips. He thought it would taste yummy! So he went and started eating the cake. I have a feeling he and Angelica would get along just fine, as George ate half of the cake. No sooner had he eated half of the cake, when he spotted something shiny in the cake! It was the missing necklace! He picked it up and putted it on, and the lady came back, really happy that George had founded her necklace!

"Wasn't that a good story kids?" Rosie's mommy asked us.

We nodded and smiled, as Rosie finished her bottle of hot milk, and I sadly, got stucked with a bottle of water, but it was better than ginger ale, or nothing, so smiled, as Rosie's mommy tooked us upstairs, after finishing that neat story, handed me over to Peter, and he and I, went to bed.

No sooner had I been asleep for a while, when I waked up to a terrible sound. If my trip wasn't bad enough already, something tolded me it was about to get worser, as I climbed out of bed and made my way through the dark halls of Rosie's partment, to find out what had happened.

End of Tommy POV

So, what's about to happen next? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: Just to let you all know, Nightmare, the evil creature that appeared in Tommy's bad dream, belongs to TCKing12, and, let's just say, he has the power to do practically anything, to ruin somebody's dreams, after all, why else would he be called Nightmare?


	10. Caring for Sick Rosie

Chapter 10, Caring for Sick Rosie

Tommy POV

So I walked down the dark hall, towards the terrible noise. It sounded like a mixture of throwing up, and Rosie crying. I was dreading the worstest thing, and I sadly, was right. When I entered Rosie and Mary's room, I saw Rosie in bed, throwing up, making a huge mess. I ran over to the bed and gotted Rosie out.

"Come on Rosie, we've gots to get you cleaned up." I said, of course, now we were both covered in throw up stuff.

"Oh no Tommy, I'm sick. I think I gotted it from you." Cried Rosie through her tears.

I sat on the floor, hoping it would swallow me whole at that moment, I did a really bad thing, I gotted Rosie sick. I'd never be able to live it down, but then, I saw poor Rosie, trying not to throw up.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I'm really sorry." I said, as I drug her into the bathroom, and stuck her head into the growed up potty, and I gotted it there, just in time, as Rosie started to throw up again.

I stayed there for several minutes, holding her pink hair, so it wouldn't get all messy, till suddenly, she had the firstest runny poop, and it went all over the bathroom floor.

"Oh no!" Rosie cried, now sitting on the bathroom floor.

"I've gots to go get us help, don't move." I said, as I ran off, about to go find Peter, when I ran into Rosie's big sister Mary in the hall.

"What's going on Tommy?" Mary asked.

"I gotted your sister sick, I'm really sorry." I said, the frown never leaving my face.

"You didn't mean to do it Tommy, but right now, we need to get this place cleaned up. I mean, look at this mess!" Mary screamed.

"_Uh oh._" I thought to myself, as I sawed what me and Rosie had done. We had lefted a trail of throw up stuff through the hall to the bathroom all right, and it tooked Rosie and Mary's mommy, daddy, and Peter, to help us clean up the mess.

Once Peter gotted me cleaned up, I founded the yellow bucket I had been using next to the bed. I ran into the bathroom with it where I founded Rosie in the bathtub, getting washed off.

"Thank you Tommy." Said Rosie's mommy, as she took the yellow bucket from me.

I couldn't talk to her, so I just nodded.

"You can go back to bed now Tommy, Rosie's going to be ok. We just need to get her all cleaned up, and she can use the bucket now if she needs to throw up." Said Rosie's mommy, but I wasn't going to leave Rosie's side.

I gotted her sick, so it was up to me to take care of her, even if I was awake all night. Once Rosie was in some clean PJ's, carrying her yellow bucket, I led her to the stairs.

"Come on Rosie, this way." I whispered.

"Where are we going Tommy?" Rosie asked.

"I'm gonna do for you what Peter did for me, come on." I said, as we went downstairs, and I gotted Rosie to lie down on the couch.

"You rest here, everything's gonna be ok." I said, as I went and founded the Dummi Bears DVD on top of the DVD player by the TV.

"I don't feel good Tommy." Rosie said, as I gotted open the DVD box, turndid on the TV with the clicker I found on the coffee table, and after pressing several buttons on the DVD player, I opened the drawer. I got the DVD out of the box, but now, the question remained.

"Uh Rosie, which way does this go in?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I think the shiny side goes up." Said Rosie.

"I think you're right." I said, as I put the DVD in, shiny side up, and pushed in the drawer, but nothing happened.

"Where's the movie?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry, I'll stay here with you, till you feel better." I said, forgetting about the broked DVD and curling up on the couch with Rosie.

She rested her head in my lap, and fell asleep. I couldn't get to sleep, as I sat there, one hand on Rosie's tummy, the other, stroking her soft pink hair, feeling just awful about what I did.

"_I'm not sleeping again till Rosie's all better._" I thought to myself, as I watched Rosie sleep in my lap, listening to the silence around me.

Sometime after she had been asleep for a while, she waked up, sitting up quickly, nearly causing us to bump heads.

"Uh oh." Cried Rosie.

"What? What is it Rosie?" I asked.

She reached for the yellow bucket, and started coughing, like she might throw up again.

"Come on Rosie, this way." I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the bathroom.

"Quick, sit down." I said, pulling down her pants as I got her near her small potty.

"What are you doing?" Rosie cried.

"You need to sit down, now Rosie, before you make a mess." I said.

She sat down, and good thing too, as she gotted the runs.

"Thanks Tommy, you…" Rosie started to say, before she threw up again.

At least she had the bucket, but poor Rosie was stucked there for a while, as the double whammy of poop and throw up continued. All I could do was watch, thankful I didn't throw up at the sight of all of this yucky mess.

Sometime after Rosie had been sitting there for a while, nearly throwing up her insides, Peter came in to check on us, and the sun was rising outside the tiny window in the bathroom.

"Awe, you're sick, huh Rosie?" Peter asked.

Rosie nodded with a frown. I then turned to Peter.

"Yeah Peter, and it's all my falt. But I'm gonna take care of Rosie till she's all better." I said.

"That's great Tommy, but remember, we're going home this afternoon." Said Peter.

I gasp. I had been so worried about Rosie all night, I completely forgotted that me and Peter would be leaving that day. Well, not if I could help it.

"I can't go home Peter, not till Rosie is all better." I said.

"well hopefully Tommy, she'll be feeling better later. Now, let's get you two downstairs. Rosie needs to try to drink something so she doesn't get dehydrated, and you my friend, time for breakfast." Said Peter, as we all went downstairs, where we found Rosie's mommy making pancakes and this time, fixing a sippy cup of some ginger ale for Rosie.

"Here sweetie, try to drink this, and take small sips." Said Rosie's mommy, as she handed her the cup. Rosie sat down across from me at the table, and started sipping slowly on her drink.

While I wasn't very hungry, that all changed when I saw what Rosie's mommy set down in front of me. A pancake and a sippy cup of apple juice. I wanted some sirup too, but Peter said if I ate the plain pancake with no problems, I could have sirup on the nextest one. I didn't want poor Rosie to have to see me get to eat pancakes and hnot be able to have any, so I grabbed my plate, balanced my sippy cup on top, and tried to leave the table, only to drop everything on the floor, making a mess.

"Tommy! No!" Screamed Rosie's mommy, as she came to clean up the mess.

No sooner had I made a mess, when Rosie started to get sick again. I went to get her yellow bucket for her, slipping on the spilled apple juice, to fall and get a boo boo. Rosie threw up all over the kitchen table, ruining the stack of pancakes that her mommy had placed in the middle, and next thing I remember, we were both, me lying on the floor, and Rosie in the chair next to me now, crying.

This was not going well, as we made another mess and ruined breakfast for everyone. This time, we were both taken upstairs for a bath, which Peter gave to us.

"We're sorry, we're so very sorry." We cried, as Peter washed us off.

"It's ok you two, but Tommy, what were you thinking! You know you're not suppose to leave the table with your food, you're suppose to eat it right there." Peter said to me in a very stirn voice.

"I didn't wanna make Rosie feels bad. I gotted to have pancakes, and she didn't." I replied.

"It's ok with me, I'm not hungry anyway." Rosie muttered with a sigh, clamming up in the corner of the bathtub.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, but after this bath, I need you to come sit in our room while I get our stuff packed. Rosie's going down for a nap, you can tell her goodbye before we have to leave this afternoon." Said Peter.

"I already tolded you Peter, I'm not going home until Rosie's all better." I said.

"But yesterday, all you wanted to do was go home. Now, you dohn't?" Peter asked.

"Rosie wasn't sick yesterday, I was. Now, I gotted Rosie sick, and I can't leave her." I said.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but I have to get back to the Confederacy, and your mom, dad, and Dil will be returning from your uncle Ben and aunt Elane's tomorrow, and I know they're looking forward to seeing you. We have to leave this afternoon whether you want to or not." Said Peter.

"Read my lips Peter, I'm, not, going!" I shouted, splashing water into Peter's face.

"Hey! You got me all wet!" Cried Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter." I said.

I took the rest of that bath with Rosie in silence, as Peter gotted us cleaned up. Afterwards, Rosie was put down for a nap, and I snuck out of me and Peter's room, while his back was turned, as he was packing his suitcase, to find something to do, and go check on Rosie, who was napping on the couch. I got into the living room, to find Mary going to watch a movie. She opened up the DVD player to find the DVD I put in there.

"Uh Mary, I think that DVD is broked." I said.

"It's not broken Tommy, you put it in wrong." Said Mary, as she held up the DVD in her hand.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"The shiny part of the disc must be facing down, and the picture of the Dummi Bears on the top of the DVD needs to be facing up." Said Mary, as she flipped the DVD over, and pushed the little drawer back in, this time, making the picture appear on the TV.

I curled up on the end of the couch, unoccupied by Rosie, who was curled up with the Dummi Bears blankie I had given her for her birthday. She opened her eyes a little when the DVD started, and we watched it together.

"_Poor Rosie._" I thought to myself, as she still looked pretty pail and miserable from being sick, but I just sat there quietly with her, hoping once Peter saw me taking care of Rosie, that maybe he'd let me stay to take care of her, and we could wait to go home until she gotted all better.

Then, I got an idea! Maybe I could be the onliest baby to fly home on an airplane all by myself! Now to convince Peter that I could do this, once he came downstairs, as I was going to stay with Rosie until she gotted all better, and if I could help it, even the king of the Confederacy, wasn't going to stop me.

End of Tommy POV

So, will Tommy get home? Will he stay with Rosie until she gets all better? What do you all think? Will he convince Peter he can get himself home? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, to find out!


	11. Reluctantly Heading Home

Chapter 11, Reluctantly Heading Home

Tommy POV

I remained on the couch with poor sick Rosie, as we watched the rest of the Dummi Bears DVD. No sooner had the DVD finished, when Peter came into the living room, and founded me. He did not look very happy.

"Hey Peter, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tommy, what are you doing here? I told you to stay put in our room while I got our suitcases packed." Said Peter.

"I'm sorry, I gotted bored, and felt really bad for Rosie, so came downstairs to keep her company." I replied.

Peter let out a huge sigh and relaxed a bit.

"I understand you feel bad for getting Rosie sick, and it's great that you want to take care of her, and, you've done a great job so far, but we really need to head home now." Said Peter, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I've gots a better idea." I said.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Since you need to go home, but Rosie isn't well yet, why don't you go home, and I'll come home after Rosie's all better! I'll be the firstest baby to fly on an airplane back home all by myself!" I said, with a determined look on my face.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but I don't think this is such a good idea. Besides, you're only two-years-old, you're too little to fly by yourself." Said Peter.

At that moment, I stood up from the couch, and looked Peter straight in the eyes.

"Too little? Too little? I'll have you know Peter, I got my ball from Rosie's grandmother's yard, brought home a baby from the post office, the one that came in the mail, found what was making that crash in the garage, turns out it wasn't Spike, but a little mouse the whole time, gotted the light out of the fridgerator, flushed the flusher on the giant potty, helped my mommy find her place in the sun, defeated Mr. Friend, saved the Mega Hyper Heros, lived through the end of the world when the sky was falling, found water on a really hot day, got a turtle back to its daddy at the shopping place, saved my daddy's pennies from being taken by a pirate when the pirate light was out, found Lady Luck for my grandpa, stopped Angelica from keeping all of the ice cream coupons for herself, rescued Reptar Junior from Chuckie's basement, found my mom's present after rescuing Dil at a bakery, helped Dr. Susie fix Cynthia, and founded the cookasaurus. And if you think it ends there, I've done lots more than that. I gotted Dil out of the compooper, saved us from Angelicon, and talked to pants when playing Adventure Squad with my friends. I founded Chuckie's library card, played the fun way game when that fun way guy came to Chuckie's daddy's coffee place to make it a funnerer place to be, and don't forget how I helped get Angelica and Taffy switched back so they were themselves again, and I gotted Taffy out of the video game, and, saved us from the giant bee at the basketball game. I also helped my mommy and daddy with their garage sale, and gotted my mommy an A at college so she wouldn't cry. And let's not forget how I was alone in the forrest with my friends, and saved Dil from the monkeys. If I can do all of that, then I can go home on an airplane all by myself after Rosie's all better. Are you with me?" I said.

Peter just looked at me, raising an eye brow.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but in case you didn't notice the height difference, I'm not Chuckie. You're not going to convince me all that easily to go along with this plan. And yes, I remember the bulk of that stuff you did, I was there for much of it. And while it's great and all, I'm sorry to say, but you're still too little to fly home by yourself. You've gotten into a lot of trouble in your time, I can only imagine just how this adventure would go." Said Peter, as he began to tell me his idea how this would all go wrong.

End of Tommy POV

Normal POV

Peter started to imagine what might happen if he let Tommy head home on his own. First, Tommy comes out of Rosie's apartment building. He stands at the curb, waving his hand around, hoping to get a taxi cab's attention. Unfortunately, because he's so small, nobody notices him. Then, at a nearby red light, a taxi cab stops. Remembering what they looked like from seeing them that first day they arrived in Boston, Tommy runs over to the ideling taxi cab, and starts banging on the window. As he taps, the light changes from red to green.

"_Uh oh, better do something fast._" Tommy thinks to himself, as he clings on to the cab with all of his might, and it starts to speed off into traffic.

By this point, Tommy is screaming, holding on to the taxi cab with all of his might, but his strength starts to give out, as it stops at another traffic light. While stopped, the driver rolls down the windows. Tommy uses this as an excuse to climb into the taxi cab.

"Well hello little guy, what brings you here?" Asks the driver, but Tommy can't talk to grown ups yet, so he just holds up a picture of an airplane he drew before leaving Rosie's, hoping the driver will get the hint of where he wants to go.

"Ah, cute airplane! Have the cab fair?" The driver asked.

Now Tommy had never heard this term before, so he wasn't sure what the guy meant. He had only heard that things could not be fair at times, like when Angelica spoiled his fun, or that time when his parents took Henry away after he tried to wash his hair with Mustard, making a huge mess. Confused, Tommy slumped down in the passenger seat next to the driver, as he turned his attention back to the road, as the light had changed to green, and a swarm of traffic was built up behind him, honking nonstop. A few minutes later, the cab pulled over to let an elderly couple get in for a ride. They climbed into the back seat, when they saw that Tommy was up front.

"Is this your child sir?" Asked the elderly man.

"What a cute little boy!" Added the elderly woman.

"No, he's not. Look, kid, I'm sorry, but if you don't have any money on you, then you need to get out." Said the driver.

Of course, Tommy didn't have any money on him, but he'd do just about anything now to get home, even if it meant giving up some treasured posessions. He pulled his plastic screwdriver and the pocket watch, known as his sponsatility out of his shorts pockets, and handed them to the driver. The driver just handed the items back to Tommy.

"Sorry kiddo, I need cash." Said the driver disappointingly. Tommy thrust the items back into his pocket, looking disappointed. Then, he got an idea! He crawled under the seat, and at this point, the man turned his attention back to the road.

"Where do you wish to go miss?" Asked the driver.

"We're going to Logan Airport sir." Said the elderly woman.

Tommy, sitting as quiet as a mouse beneath the seat of the cab was relieved. At least he'd get to the airport, one step closer to getting home. Finally, the cab stopped at the entrance of the airport. The elderly couple saw to paying their cab fair, and getting their suitcases out of the trunk. While all of this was going on, Tommy used this as a way to escape, sneaking into the airport. He found a long line of people going through that metal thing called security, so snuck into the line, hoping he'd be spotted as a passenger. It came his turn to go through security, and he passed with no trouble, as the people figured he was a child traveling with an older gentleman who came up behind him.

Now Tommy was walking through the long hallway with all of the gates in it. Unfortunately, there were several of those large rooms where people waited for the airplanes, he had no clue which one to go to. He finally, went to one at random, and sat down in a chair near the giant window, as the airplane landed, and passengers started to walk off. As he heard the announcer talking over a loud speaker, he knew it was his cue to go get on to the airplane, so he went and got in the line of people getting on to the plane. Then, he came up to the person at the other end of the gate.

"Tickets please." Said the person.

Tommy then remembered, he had something called a ticket stub in his shorts pocket, so pulled it out to show the nice person.

"Well hello little guy, you traveling with your mommy and daddy I suppose?" Asked the person, a lady with frizzy red hair, smiling.

Tommy smiled and nodded, waving the ticket stub around in his hand. The lady took it and frowned, handing it back to him.

"I'm sorry little man, but this is a movie ticket, not an airplane ticket. Reptar vs. the Aliens though, is a very good movie!" Said the lady, smiling again.

Tommy wasn't giving up. He knew he had to get on this airplane, and he was going to get on, one way or another. He scooted over, letting the rest of the passengers get on. At one point, an oversized, muscular man was yelling at the flight attendant, complaining that his flight was delayed. Tommy used this distraction to crawl past the loud mouth man, sneaking on to the airplane. He quickly looked around for an empty seat, before getting caught. He spotted one next to a little brown haired boy, roughly three years older than him. Tommy sat down in the seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Who are you kid?" Asked the boy to Tommy's right. Tommy turned and looked at the boy.

"Tommy, I'm heading home." He replied.

"Oh, that's nice. Where are your mommy and daddy?" The boy asked.

"They're not here. I'm flying by myself." Tommy replied.

"Ha ha ha, that's funny. You look too little to be flying by yourself. What did you do, sneak on the airplane?" The boy asked.

"Maybe." Tommy replied.

"Well kid, you know what they do to shrimps who sneak onto airplanes, don't ya?" The kid asked.

"No, what?" Tommy asked.

"You'd better not get caught, or else, they'll put you in jail!" Said the kid.

"Oh no, I've heardid about Jail. It's worser than time out, and you're stuck behind wide bars, never to see your mommy and daddy again. Or at least that's what Angelica tolded me when I almost went to jail for breaking my bestest friend's daddy's glasses." Tommy replied.

"Good luck kid, you're gonna need it." Said the boy next to him.

A few minutes later, a flight attendant came down the isle checking tickets. While the kid seemed tough at first, he was a hero a minute later, saving Tommy's butt.

"Hi mam, I'm Freddy, and this is my little brother Tommy, we're traveling together." Freddy lied.

"Oh, ok then, you carry on then." Said the flight attendant, as they continued down the isle, to make sure everyone was seated.

Then, the boring speech about the safety devices came on over the loud speaker. After they were done, the plane got ready to take off.

"Flight 243 for Paris France, is ready for takeoff." Said the announcer, as the plane went up into the air.

"_Uh oh, I'm headed to Paris, that's not where mommy and daddy live._" Tommy thought to himself.

"So, you live in Paris kid?" Freddy asked.

"No, but I've been there before, and that's where Reptar lives. Hey, that gives me an idea! Reptar can get me home. Maybe getting on the wrong plane wasn't such a bad thing after all." Said Tommy, smiling at his seat mate.

"Reptar lives there? I thought that lizard lived in Tokyo. I'm going to Paris to visit my grandma and see the Eiffle Tower. No matter, hopefully, you get home kid." Said Freddy, as he took out an Armidillo Dave comic book, and got engrossed in his reading.

Tommy leaned back in his seat, eager to get to Paris, in hope to seak help from Reptar to get home to where he belonged. Unfortunately, he forgot what evil person lived in Paris, and he was about to meet up with an evil villan of his past, worser than Angelica, or even that Reggie kid he had to put up with in Boston, and poor Rosie had to see nearly everyday of her life.

Finally, the plane landed in Paris, and everybody started to walk off. Tommy was the last one off the airplane.

"See ya kid." Said Freddy, as he left Tommy at the gate, now scanning the area for Reptar, but not having much luck. He could swear Reptar picked them up from the airport and took them to Reptar Land the last time they came here.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed at Tommy's shoulder. He spun around, to find himself, staring at a red haired woman, dressed in a flight attendant's uniform, her eyes with an evil look in them, and a very long nose.

"_Something looks familiar about that face._" Tommy thought to himself, as he studied the woman. Then, it hit him. This was Coco, that mean lady that almost married Chuckie's daddy.

Now that she no longer had her job at Euroreptarland, she was working at the airport.

"Where you headed kid?" Asked Coco.

No answer from Tommy, as he couldn't talk to grown ups yet, so what was the point.

"I said, where are you going kid, answer me when you speak to me, do you hear me? Answer me!" Coco shouted, causing several passing passengers to stop and stare.

Tommy bit his lip. He now knew what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into, and it wasn't going to be so easy to get out of it this time around. Then, a news report came on a TV hanging down from the ceiling. Coco turned to see what was happening on the TV, as did Tommy.

"And in international news, the whereabouts of a missing two-year-old purple haired toddler by the name of Tommy Pickles. What has happened to this missing child? If anybody has seen him, please call the number on your screen. We now take you to the parents of this lost child. An Amber Alert has been issued." Said a news reporter on the television.

"Hey Champ, we hope you're out there somewhere, and come home soon." Said Stu into a microphone.

Didi, nearly in tears, embraced her husband. She took the microphone from her husband.

"Bring back my baby!" Didi cried into the microphone, going into uncontrollable sobs.

"Wait a second, I recognize those people. They were at the wedding that red headed two-year-old scoundrel ruined!" Coco snarled, as she flipped Tommy upside down, emptying the contents of his pockets on to the airport floor.

She bent down and picked up the screwdriver, the movie ticket stub, and the pocket watch, which had fallen open, revealing the picture of younger Tommy and Dil on the inside. Coco gasp at the sight of this picture, recognizing the faces of the two infants from that time she tried to lock all of the kids away in Paris, hoping they wouldn't ruin her wedding, only to be very wrong in the end. Then, her angry face turned into an evil smile.

"Well kid, looks like you won't be going home. Thanks to you being a stow away on a plane, I now can get my revenge! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Coco, as she carried Tommy out of the airport, who was now crying, hoping Coco would ditch him, allowing him to go off and find Reptar, and get home, but looks like it was no use. Coco was going to have her revenge, and Tommy was in a deeper whole then he ever imagined to ever be in.

They got to Coco's apartment, a dark, dirty, smelly place in a part of Paris unfamiliar to Tommy. She locked him away in a small closet with no windows, and blocked the door with heavy boxes, so Tommy couldn't get out. The closet was completely empty of shelves, or anything, causing Tommy to be stuck, and when he tried to open the door, by standing on his tippy toes and reaching for the doorknob, it was stuck, so he couldn't get out.

As time droaned on, Tommy grew hungry and thirsty, eventually, falling asleep. Coco never returned with any food or drink for the child, and whenever she was questioned if she had seen this child, she lied, telling people she never saw him. However, because Coco wasn't making nearly as much money working as a flight attendant, she was way behind on her rent. Three days later, she was evicted, and the people cleaning out her apartment, found Tommy in the closet, now dead, as a result of lack of food and water.

His dead body was sent to the Pickles in California, and Coco was sentenced to life in prison as a result of child malistation and murder.

End of Normal POV

Tommy POV

"G Peter, if traveling by myself means I'd have to see that mean Coco lady again, then, I guess, you win, we'll leave now." I said reluctantly, after Peter finished telling me his story of what he feared would happen to me if I tried to get myself home.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now come on Tommy, let's go get you dressed, we need to leave here in half an hour." Said Peter.

I knew half an hour meant one episode of Dummi Bears, which wasn't much time, so went and gotted all ready to go. Peter gotted me all dressed, and as I got dressed, I thought about what I'd need to tell Rosie. This had been a pretty awful trip up to this point, but one thing did go right. I came to see Rosie and go to her birthday party, and even if things ended in a terrible mess, at least we sawed each other, so our time together couldn't be all bad, if we got to be together.

After Peter finished getting me dressed, he got to packing up my Reptar suitcase, while I went back downstairs and toldid Rosie goodbye.

"Hey Rosie." I said, approaching her on the couch, where she was now sitting up, trying to sip on some ginger ale.

"Hi Tommy." Said Rosie.

"I'm sorry, but I've gots to go now. I tried to get Peter to let me stay here to take care of you, but, it can't happen." I said disappointingly.

Just then, Rosie threw down her cup and started to cry.

"Now, don't cry Rosie." I said.

"But Tommy, I don't feel good, and I'm gonna miss you. And, you're finally over your tummy bug, and you have to go? Please, don't go!" Cried Rosie through her tears.

I gave Rosie a hug, and thought of something to get her to cheer up.

"I know, things didn't go as we planned, but you know what?" I said.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"We got to see each other, and you took care of me when I was sick, and I took care of you while you were sick, or at least during part of it. So, it could have been worser, we could have not seen each other at all." I said.

"I guess you're right Tommy, being sick is no fun, but when a good friend is there to help you feel better, it's not so bad." Said Rosie.

"See? And after I rested for a couple of days, I gotted all better, and you will too." I said, pulling her Dummi Bears blankie around her, and turning around, to find Peter, staring down at me.

"Ready to go Tommy?" Peter asked me, as he picked me up in his arms.

"Yeah Peter, let's go home." I said, as I turned, and waved goodbye to Rosie.

"Bye Rosie." I said.

"By Tommy, bye Peter, thanks for coming." Said Rosie, as she waved back.

"We'll call your sister's iPad tomorrow and see how you're doing, letting you know we made it home safe." Said Peter.

Rosie gave a small little smile, which helped me to feel a little bit better about having to leave, and Peter said bye bye to her mommy on our way out.

"Thank you for coming. Sorry Tommy got sick, but here's hoping you two can come back again sometime. I think despite all that went wrong, Rosie had a good time." Said Rosie's mommy.

"You know what, I think so too." Said Peter, as he shook Rosie's mommy's hand, and we headed outside the partment, where we gotted into a cab.

Peter tolded the driver to take us to the airport, and we were off. By this point, I was pretty tired, as I hadn't slept since the nappy I tooked yesterday, where I had that horrible night scare, so closed my eyes and dozed while we drove to the airport. When we gotted there, Peter got me and our stuff out of the taxi cab, and we went through the same routine we went through back home, giving our suitcases away to the peoples that would put them beneath the airplane, and going through that metal security thing.

Once we gotted through that thing, we did something different from the lastest time.

"We have some time to kill, as our airplane won't be taking off for another hour, or in your language, two episodes of Reptar, so why don't we get a bite to eat." Suggested Peter.

I was feeling kind of sad about having to go home, and wasn't really hungry.

"I'm not all that hungry." I said.

"Come on Tommy, you haven't eaten anything today, you need to eat something." Said Peter.

"Oh, ok." I said with a sigh, as we went into some small restaurant, with a few tables.

The place smelled nice, so hopefully, there's be some yummy food to eat. Peter got a sandwich of some kind and a soda, while I had some spaghetti and some juice. I was hungrier than I thought, as I ated everything.

"I think somebody was hungrier than he thought." Said Peter.

I nodded at his comment, as I took my last sip of juice, relieved my tummy liked the food too. I was not up for throwing up on an airplane. After we finished our lunch, we both went potty, and then, went to the gate place, where we gotted on to our airplane. A few minutes later, we were seated, the announcer person came on again, and toldid us about how to exit the plane safely if we gotted hurted, and then, we took off to the sky.

Once we were in the air, I turned to Peter.

"You know what Peter?" I asked.

"No, what?" Peter asked.

"I'm glad I sawed Rosie, even if I was sick mostest of the time we were there." I said.

"I'm glad Tommy, and, I'm proud of you for helping Rosie to feel better, and finding the silver lining of the trip." Said Peter.

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what Peter was talking about.

"Well Tommy, a lot of bad things happened on this trip, you know that, I know that, and even Rosie knows that, but you found a silver lining. You see Tommy, every cloud has a silver lining." Said Peter.

I then looked out my window on the airplane, where we were flying up through the clouds. I surely didn't see no silver lines anywhere, just white fluffy clouds.

"Uh, Peter, we're in the clouds, and I don't see no silver lines." I said.

"You silly thing, it's just an expression that means, despite bad happenings, you found something good, getting to see Rosie was the good thing, or the silver lining." Peter explained.

"Oh, ok, I get it now." I said, leaning back in my seat, letting out a huge yawn.

"Tired Tommy?" Peter asked me.

I nodded, as I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes.

"You take a nap, you deserve it. After all, I'd be exhausted too if I were up all night, caring for my sick friend. We'll be home before you know it." Said Peter.

And with those final words, I fell asleep, for a very long time, as my trip home was the fastest trip I ever tooked in my entire life! The nextest time I opened my eyes, I wasn't on the airplane no more. I found myself in a bed, at Peter's castle of the Confederacy. Peter came into the room, to see I was waking up.

"Good, you're awake!" Said Peter, who sat down on the bed, his iPhone in his hand.

"Where am I?" I asked sleepily, looking around, in hopes I was right.

"We're at my castle Tommy, you fell asleep on the airplane, and slept up until now. It's a new day Tommy, and it's getting late, as we need to get to the park. Your mom and dad are due back from your Uncle Ben and Aunt Elane's at anytime now." Said Peter.

"Did you let Rosie know we made it home safe?" I asked.

"I'm about to do that now." Said Peter, as he made the Facetime call to Rosie's sister's iPad.

She picked up on the third ring, and she and Rosie's heads, appeared on the screen of Peter's iPhone.

"Hi Peter, did you and Tommy make it home safe?" Mary asked.

"We sure did Mary." Said Peter.

"Hi Tommy." Said Rosie.

"Hey Rosie, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm much better." Rosie replied.

I breazed a sigh of relief, happy that Rosie was feeling better. We talked for a few more minutes, until Peter said we had to go. After we gotted off of his iPhone, we headed down to the kitchen of his castle, where I had a bowl of some Reptar cerial, and a PB&amp;J sandwich.

"Wow! Breakfast and lunch, all in one!" I said.

"That's called brunch Tommy, and, it's practically lunch time, so you're getting both at the same time. I must say, you must have been tired Tommy, as even the pogostick that Goofy let me borrow to get us home when we landed late last night, didn't even wake you up." Said Peter.

I just giggled and went on happily eating my cerial and sandwich. Then, I gotted dressed, and General Frolo E. Lee took me and Peter to the park, where I ran into all of my friends, Zack with purple hairs, and, well, this ends, my trip to see Rosie.

End of Tommy POV

And well, that ends this chapter, and the story from Tommy's point of view, of his trip to see Rosie. There's one more chapter of this story, wrapping up Zack's long weekend of visiting Tommy, and, I've got more questions to add another bonus chapter in Ask the Dynamic Trio, but first, I think a nap is in order, so gonna go take one, and I'll be back later on, with the twelth and final chapter of this story, and chapter 7, of Ask the Dynamic Trio, so please, do stay tuned! Hope you're still enjoying this story thus far, and to everybody who's been reading and reviewing, I thank you so very much!


	12. Aunty Celeste and Good Diapers Return

Author's Note: I'm starting to lose all motivation to even continue this story, so, glad I'm up to the last and final chapter of this one, so we can wrap it up already! And so, with that, on with the last chapter!

Chapter 12, Aunty Celeste and Good Diapers Return

Zack POV

No sooner had Tommy finished telling us about his trip to see Rosie, when Kira and Betty gotted there to pick up Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil.

"Bye guys, see you later." I said.

"Bye." All of them said, as they lefted the playpen, and me, Tommy and Dil just sat there, rolling our favorite star ball to one another for a while till Tommy's mommy and daddy came to get us for dinner.

Dinner was really good! We had barbecue chicken and rice, two of my favoritest foods! I don't think Dil liked his rice very much, he kept spitting it out instead of swallowing it, but I ate every last bite! And poor Tommy drank a ton of water that night, I'm guessing all of that story telling made him thirsty.

During dinner, my aunty called, with the bestest news I had heardid all day!

"Guess what sweetie, I'm coming home tomorrow!" Said Aunty Celeste to me on the Pickles portable speaker phone.

I was so excited, I kept pressing numbers, and it took the jaws of life to get the phone away from me so Tommy's mommy could tell my aunty goodbye and hang up the phone.

After dinner, we got all ready for bed, and unlike the previous night, we all did as we were told, we brushed our teeth, got into our PJ's, had our diapers changed, or went potty, depending on who you were, as one out of the three of us was potty trained, had our book read to us, this time, Tommy and Dil's daddy read it to us and it was that book where Reptar says goodnight to everything in the world, and then, we went to bed, Dil in his crib, me and Tommy side by side in his bed on the other side of the room.

Tommy and Dil fell asleep as soon as the lights went out, but no matter how hard I tried, I just, couldn't get to sleep! I was so excited about my aunty returning home the next day, as I missed her so much! When you're eighteen-months-old, a long weekend away from the ones you love, feels like a lifetime! Finally, I closed my eyes, and tried to have happy thoughts of my aunty returning, and sleep must have come, but sadly, it didn't stay.

What is it with poor Tommy getting the short end of the health stick as of late? Poor guy had the tummy bug while in Boston, now, he's got a cold, as I awoke to him sneezing and coughing at one point during the night.

"Ah Chew!" Said Tommy.

"Bless you Tommy." I said sleepily, awakened by his sneeze.

"Thanks, sorry I…" He started to say before he started coughing.

"You ok Tommy?" I asked, once he was done.

No sooner had I asked that, when his mommy came in to check on him, and asked the same question. She examined him, and, yep, it was obvious, he had a cold. I had a feeling I knew what the next day was gonna be like, I just hoped my aunty would get home early from her business trip.

Then, if Tommy getting sick wasn't bad enough, by the time the sun waked up the nextest morning, Dil was sneezing and coughing too. I never realized brothers could get sick at the same time, but guess it's possible.

"_Poor Tommy, and poor Dil._" I thought to myself, as we all headed downstairs for some breakfast, where I ate every last bite of my Reptar cerial, sadly, Tommy and Dil only ate half of their breakfast, while they drank all of their juice, which was a good thing, as I hear colds can make you thirsty.

No sooner had we finished our breakfast, when it started to rain outside. So sadly, we had to play inside, and I was still stuck in my puffy diapies until my aunty arrived, so between the rainy weather, and my hosts getting sick with colds, it soon turndid into the longest day of my life.

Despite them having colds, we did play together, but we didn't say much to one another. Just passed the ball around or built with blocks, while watching our favoritest shows on TV. I kept staring up at the clock on the wall. Now I didn't really know how to tell time, but I loved looking at the numbers, I found letters and numbers to be just fascinating, and I couldn't wait till I was old enough to go to preschool, where they would hopefully, teach me about the clock and what the hands mean, and if I can't wait that long, surely I can always ask Peter about it, since I don't see Susie very often, and I don't trust Angelica. Heck, I wouldn't go to Angelica for advice, unless I'm really desperate, like I was when me and Tommy weren't speaking to one another the other day, otherwise, I just assume, leave her alone, since most of what she says is either not true, or, not the best way to go about something, as I took Angelica's advice by giving Tommy my favoritest bear, and as a result, poor Frosty became deheaded.

After a while, Tommy and Dil got tired of playing, so we all just, quietly watched TV. I managed to sit through the Goober show, and they watched Super Why with me, and after Super Why was over, it was finally, time for lunch! We all had my favorite, steak and noodle soup, and it sure was yummy! Then, we all went down for a nap, and just as I suspected, Tommy and Dil slept longer than I did, so I headed down to the playpen where I occupied myself with Tommy's toy laptop. At least I knew he wouldn't mind, now that we had made up and were friends again. He sure took me by surprise though, as I was playing the guess what animal I am game on the computer, when he pressed one of the buttons, causing me to get my answer wrong.

"Ooops?" Said Tommy, followed by him sniffling in my ear. I turned to glance up at him, and just smiled. I really didn't mind at all.

"So Tommy, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm ok." He replied, as he sat down on the floor, and we played Reptar races the dump truck.

Soon Dil joined us, and we all had fun. They may have had colds, but they sure didn't seem sick to me. Either that, or, they were doing their best to hide it cuz they didn't want me to be too lonely or sad. I just hope I didn't catch their colds, but if I did, at least my aunty would be coming home, and would be here to take care of me. It sure was taking her a while to get home though, as it was then time for dinner, which was meat and potatoes, and she still hadn't arrived.

I reluctantly, ate my meat and potatoes, and I'm guessing the colds must have gotten worser come nighttime, as after dinner, Tommy and Dil didn't feel like playing, so there I was, occupying myself again, till it was time for us to go to bed. Dil and Tommy were given some medicine to help them sleep through the night, and I was put into my PJ's, along with another surprise. Tommy's mommy had sewed the head back on to Frosty's body!

"Look who came to sleep with you Zack?" Said Tommy's mommy, as I saw Frosty in her hand, all fixed. I squealed with delight and took the bear out of her hands, really happy to have him back.

I snuggled up with him in Tommy's bed, and was about to go to sleep, when Tommy turned and said something to me.

"Glad my mommy could fix Frosty for you, and I'm sorry for breaking him." Said Tommy.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry I broked my promise. I'll never do something like that again. I'm also sorry you had a crummy time at Rosie's, but I'm glad you found the silver lining in the clouds." I said, as I rolled over, looking at Tommy, who was lying on his side, gazing at me.

"Me too, and I'm sorry you had to wear those awful diapies, and your aunt went away, but maybe there's a silver lining in your weekend with me too." Said Tommy.

"You know what Tommy, I think you're right. I mean, I did get to spend some time with two of my bestest friends, you and Dil, as well as a bunch of our other friends, and even though we didn't play together for a whole day, I learned what breaking promises can lead to. You know, Angelica gets all upset when she can't watch TV or have dessert, but I think being timed out from playing with your bestest friend for a whole day is even worser. I'll take no candy or Super Why over no friends at anytime." I said.

Tommy yawned and closed his eyes. I'm guessing his Night Quilt, or whatever his mommy and daddy called the medicine, was kicking in, as it's not like Tommy to doze off while I'm talking.

"Hope you feel better Tommy, and, bye bye, since I'm guessing my aunty must be getting me really late after bedtime, if we were putted to bed before she gotted here to get me." I said, as I rolled over and snuggled with Frosty, thinking about every silver lining I had over the weekend.

"_Got to go to music class, got to play in the park, heard about Tommy's trip to see Rosie, figured out how to walk in these diapies, even if they're not very comfortable, yep, it may have rained a couple of the days I stayed, but my long weekend with Tommy and Dil, wasn't half bad after all._" I thought to myself, as sleep finally founded its way to me.

No sooner had I been asleep for a while, when I awoke to find myself, in somebody's arms.

"Hey Zack sweetie, I'm home." Said Aunty Celeste, as she picked me up. I opened my eyes, smiled, and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for watching Zack while I was gone Didi." Aunty Celeste whispered to Didi as I was carried out of Tommy and Dil's bedroom, Frosty and all of my stuff, now in the diapie bag draped over my aunty's shoulder, as we headed downstairs, out of their house, and I was placed into my car seat in my aunty's driverless van.

"It was no problem, Zack is always welcome to stay with us." Said Didi, as she told us goodbye, and we headed for home.

Then, the bestest part came when we gotted home. Before my aunty put me into my Reptar racecar bed, she changed my diapies, and, to my pleasant surprise, she putted me back into the diapies I prefer, regular old reliable ones, not those puffy butt balloons.

"Well Zack little buddy, it's back to your old reliable diapers again. I'm so sorry you had to wear those puffy things, aunty was in a hurry and picked up the wrong kind by mistake when rushing around to get things for you to have while I was away. Forgive me?" Said my aunty.

I nodded and squeezed her hand, letting out a little giggle. My giggling made her giggle, and it just, felt great, to have everything back to normen again.

"I love you Zack." Said Aunty Celeste, as she kissed the top of my head, and tucked me into my Reptar racecar bed with Frosty.

She lefted the room, turned out the lights and closed the door. I then turned to Frosty and told him something I don't think I ever told him before.

"You know what Frosty? I love spending time with my friends, and going to sleepovers, but sometimes, the bestest part, is coming home and sleeping in your own bed. Night night." I said, as I snuggled up with Frosty, and before I went to sleep, I did something I've seen my aunty do if I've had to sleep with her at a hotel or at somebody's house, I put my hands together and talked to Bob.

"Dear Bob, please make Tommy and Dil feels better, colds are no fun. Thank you, and a men, or however I'm spose to say goodbye to you, I think that's what the growed ups say." I said, as I rolled over, and went back to sleep.

End of Zack POV

The End


End file.
